Lo que pasa en las Vegas
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Despues de festejar el cumpleaños de Black Star,En las Vegas Maka se despierta en su cuarto de hotel semidesnuda y con una muy terrible resaca,¿Que pasara cuando se entere que ahora esta felizmente casada con Soul.Lemmon, Mal summary lo se D: SxM
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen eso ya lo saben ;w; xD**

**Disculpen que el prologo sea tan corto, se me fue la imaginacion xD**

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas…**_

**Prólogo.**

**Maka POV.**

_¡Casada!_

Sabía que no iba a salir nada bueno de festejar el cumpleaños de Black Star en las Vegas.

¡Lo sabia!, no se como me deje influenciar por el idiota de Soul.

_¡Casada!_

Esa palabra no dejaba de resonar en mi mente.

No lo podía creer.

Simplemente no podía creer que ahora estaba…

¡¡Que ahora estaba 'felizmente' casada con Soul!!

¿Cómo rayos fue que me case con Soul?, honestamente no lo se, todo ocurrió tan rápido.

Primero estábamos en las Vegas festejando el cumpleaños de Black Star, después me levante en mi cuarto de hotel semidesnuda y con una horrible resaca, poco después me entere de que ahora estoy casada con Soul.

Pero ¡por dios!, ¿Por qué con Soul?, ni siquiera me gusta, y menos aun estoy enamorada de el.

- Esto no puede ser posible – Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá del departamento, y miraba el anillo que tenia en mi mano izquierda.

Soul no hablo, parecía estar en un tipo de trance y que no había captado del todo la situación, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 días desde la 'boda'. Habíamos decidido mantener esto en secreto hasta encontrar un modo de solucionarlo.

- Creo… que tenemos que decirle a tu padre, que ahora estamos casados – balbuceo Soul con una cara de terror.

- No es necesario decirle…por ahora – dije algo enojada mientras trataba inútilmente de quitar los mechones de cabello de mi frente.

- Si lo es Maka, al menos el debe enterarse y ayudarnos a encontrar una solución, además de que ya pasaron 2 días, y alguien tiene que ayudarnos – dijo completamente nervioso.

- Pero, no Soul, no quiero decirle nada a mi padre, es un idiota, y seguramente te mataría por haberte casado con su hija – dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Pero es necesario y lo sabes – murmuro.

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, tengo 19, estoy casada con alguien que no amo y lo peor del asunto es que debo de decirle al idiota de mi padre.

* * *

_Bueno ewe eh aquí lo que pretende ser el prologo de mi nuevo Fic, si es corto lo se, pero los próximos capítulos serán mas largos ;D, en primer lugar hare un par de aclaraciones OwwO, aquí Maka no esta enamorada de Soul, pero Soul por su parte esta perdidamente enamorado de Maka ewe, En segundo lugar, las edades de los personajes es de 19 años, y en Ultimo lugar, Maka es completamente diferente, en mi perfil esta la imagen de cómo se supone que ahora son Soul y Maka. Creo que es todo ewe, bueno cambiando de tema, ¿sabían que la edad mínima para casarse en las Vegas es de 16 años? D: claro siempre y cuando tengas permiso de tus padres xD ok ya xD! Bueno ewe ¿Qué tal el prologo? *-*, ya saben que si quieren el primer capitulo dejen review ;D! Solo les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que tengo muchas cosas en mente, bueno sin mas que decir me despido ;D!_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~ _


	2. Cap1 ¡Estúpido Alcohol!

_**Disclaimer: Soul eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen ;OO; xD**_

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.1 'Estúpido Alcohol'**_

**Maka POV.**

Apenas sentí los primeros rayos del sol en mi rostro, abrí lentamente mis ojos, pero al hacerlo un horrible mareo invadió por completo mi cuerpo, y también un ¡HORRIBLE! Dolor de cabeza.

Quise sentarme en el colchón, pero al hacerlo la ligera sabana que cubría mi cuerpo, se resbalo un poco, dejándome ver que estaba semidesnuda.

¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy semidesnuda?!

Anoche me dormí con mi ropa ¿cierto?

Pero lo cierto es que no recuerdo mucho de anoche, solo recuerdo que estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Black Star, en el bar que había reservado Tsubaki, después Soul se acerco hasta mi, bebimos un poco y…Esperen, a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Soul?

Voltee mi muy adolorida cabeza hacia la cama de Soul – si, a Soul y a mi nos toco compartir habitación – pero me percate de que Soul no estaba ahí.

Trate de levantarme de mi cama, pero apenas puse un pie en el suelo me di cuenta de que había _algo_ en el suelo.

Baje mi cabeza, solo para encontrarme a Soul durmiendo muy cómodamente en el suelo, debo decir que el estaba en las misma condiciones que yo, semidesnudo, pero no le tome mucha importancia, créanme cuando tienen resaca, lo mas importante en ese momento es encontrar una 'cura'.

- Soul – le llame, pero no contesto, solo se movió un poco.

- ¡Soul! – le Volvi a llamar pero un poco mas fuerte.

- Cállate Maka, no es necesario que grites, haces que me duela la cabeza – me respondió un poco molesto.

- Nee Soul.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué paso anoche? – le pregunte.

- No se, no recuerdo mucho – dijo. - ¿Tu recuerdas algo?

- No, por eso te pregunto, ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que llegue a mi habitación – le dije mientras me volvía a acostar en la cama.

- Nuestra habitación – dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su rostro - ¿Qué MIERDA ES ESTO? – grito algo exaltado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte mientras bajaba mi rostro hacia el suelo, quería saber por que Soul se había puesto tan exaltado.

Cuando vi lo que lo puso tan exaltado, alce una ceja y me volví a acostar en la cama.

- Según creo es un anillo de matrimonio – dije tranquilamente.

La verdad no me sorprendía que Soul, en su noche de borrachera se haya casado con alguna desconocida en la capilla.

- ¿Matrimonio? – Susurro nervioso – eso… ¿eso quiere decir que estoy casado?

- Tal vez – dije.

- ¿Pero con quien?, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme casado – grito asustado, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- No lo se, tal vez conociste a alguien anoche, y tal vez ambos bebieron de mas y ¡pum! Se hizo la magia, se casaron – dije un poco divertida.

- No bromees Maka, no puedo estar casado, no conocí a nadie anoche, y eso te lo puedo jurar – grito nervioso.

- Tranquilo Soul, no puedes jurar nada, por que estabas ebrio – le dije mientras llevaba una de mis manos hasta mi cabeza.

- Maka, tienes que ayudarme a investigar en la capilla del hotel con quien me case, por favor – me suplico mientras tomaba mi mano derecha.

- Pero Soul, me siento muy mal, me duele horrible la cabeza, tengo resaca, no creo poder ayudarte.

- Por favor Maka, eres mi mejor amiga, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, por favor no me dejes solo – Me suplico, mientras ponía una cara de perrito abandonado con hambre, y cuando Soul hace esa cara no puedo decirle que no.

- Esta bien, te ayudare Soul – dije resignada.

- ¡Gracias Maka!

- Si por nada, nee Soul, ¿Qué haces cuando tienes resaca? – pregunte, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Escuche como Soul balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, lo mire fijamente, de su nariz salía un gran derrame nasal, baje mi cabeza para percatarme que la sabana con la que había cubierto mi semidesnudo cuerpo había resbalado, y mi sujetador quedaba a plena vista de Soul.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! – grite mientras le lanzaba una gran enciclopedia, que ni yo misma sabia de donde la había sacado.

Soul a duras penas pudo evitar la enciclopedia que iba directamente hacia su frente.

- ¡No es mi culpa!, ¡Es la tuya por andar de exhibicionista! – grito mientras trataba inútilmente de parar el derrame nasal que salía por su nariz.

Después de un rato y de muchos insultos de mi parte hacia Soul, pude calmarme un poco, fuimos a la cafetería del hotel a tomar un poco de café y comer algo, según Soul eso alivia la resaca.

Cuando terminamos de comer, caminamos hasta la capilla que había en el hotel, pero quien diría que ahí me entere de la peor noticia del mundo…

* * *

- ¡¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTA HABLANDO?! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!! – grite completamente exaltada.

- Lo que escuchaste jovencita, anoche tu y este chico cabello de pelusa, se casaron – dijo un tipo que hacia una muy mala imitación de Elvis.

- ¡No!, eso es una mentira, y ¿sabes por que?, por que yo no traigo un anillo puesto – le dije mientras le enseñaba mi mano izquierda.

- ¡Oh!, es cierto – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi mano izquierda – pues ahora ya lo tienes – tomo mi mano izquierda, y puso en mi dedo anular un anillo igual al de Soul. – oh, por cierto si no creen que están casados, aquí esta el video de su boda, Felicidades.

El tipo disfrazado de la mala imitación de Elvis nos entrego un video, se lo arrebate rápidamente de la mano completamente enojada.

¡No era posible que yo estuviera casada con el idiota pervertido de Soul!

Salí completamente enojada de la estúpida capilla insultando al idiota de Soul, también al idiota disfrazado de la mala imitación de Elvis y también al estúpido alcohol.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación del hotel, me deje caer sobre mi cama, esto tenia que ser una muy mala broma, no podía estar casada con Soul, con mi mejor amigo, ¡no!, no lo amo, solo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y a pesar de eso jamás me he enamorado de el…

Bueno, si, me enamore de el, pero de eso ya fue mucho tiempo, se lo dije, pero no correspondió mis sentimientos, por que el estaba enamorado de otra, y, cuando me lo dijo mi corazón se rompió y decidí que lo mejor seria olvidarme de Soul, y aunque me costo tanto, así lo hice, ahora solo veo a Soul como mi hermano.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió y salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos, vi a Soul entrando por la puerta, parecía estar en shock, se sentó en su cama, su mirada estaba completamente perdida, al parecer el tampoco creía que ahora estaba casado conmigo.

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto, sin siquiera mirarme.

Suspire y baje la mirada.

- No lo se, creo que lo mejor es volver a ir a la estúpida capilla y preguntar si hay una forma de divorciarnos.

- La hay – dijo Soul.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunte emocionada.

- Si, pero para separarnos, tenemos que estar dos meses casados.

¡Eso tiene que ser una mala broma!

- ¡No! – dije mientras me acostaba en la cama. – ¡un mes es demasiado!, hay que mantener esto en secreto, hasta que se cumplan los dos meses.

- Sera difícil mantener esto en secreto – dijo Soul mientras me volteaba a ver.

- Lo se, pero es lo mejor – lo mire fijamente y le sonreí.

- Si, creo que tienes razón.

De pronto la puerta de nuestra habitación cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yahooo!, el gran Black Star, ya ha llegado para iluminarle sus apagados días débiles humanos – grito Black Star a todo pulmón.

- Black Star, ten cuidado con las puertas – le dijo Tsubaki.

- Black Star, eres un idiota – le regaño Kid.

- ¡Guau!, ¿chicos que les paso?, ¿Por qué tiene esas caras? – nos pregunto Liz.

- ¡La resaca! – mentí.

- Pero no es momento de pensar en eso, es nuestro último día en las Vegas, ¡hay que ir de compras! – grito Liz emocionada.

- ¡Si! – gritamos todos al unisonó.

El resto del día me la pase completamente nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, tenia que aceptar la realidad, ahora estaba 'felizmente' casada con Soul.

Ya eran las 6:30 pm y teníamos que ir al aeropuerto, para tomar el avión que nos llevaría a Death City.

- Entonces, no le diremos a nadie – murmuro Soul, quien estaba sentado a mi lado en el avión.

- Si, hay que mantenerlo entre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a Death City ya era de noche, así que nos despedimos y cada uno tomo su camino para su casa.

Al llegar al departamento no dije nada, no Soul tampoco, fuimos hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos encerramos en ella, ambos queríamos que, lo que paso en las Vegas fuera un simple sueño y nada más.

A la mañana siguiente me levante, pidiendo con todo el corazón, que esto no fuera más que un mal sueño, camine hasta la sala, Soul estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

- No fue un sueño ¿verdad? – pregunte, Soul me miro fijamente, y después negó con la cabeza.

- Esto no puede ser posible – Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá del departamento, y miraba el anillo que tenia en mi mano izquierda.

Soul no hablo, parecía estar en un tipo de trance y que no había captado del todo la situación, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 días desde la 'boda'. Habíamos decidido mantener esto en secreto hasta encontrar un modo de solucionarlo.

- Creo… que tenemos que decirle a tu padre, que ahora estamos casados – balbuceo Soul con una cara de terror.

- No es necesario decirle…por ahora – dije algo enojada mientras trataba inútilmente de quitar los mechones de cabello de mi frente.

- Si lo es Maka, al menos el debe enterarse y ayudarnos a encontrar una solución, además de que ya pasaron 2 días, y alguien tiene que ayudarnos – dijo completamente nervioso.

- Pero, no Soul, no quiero decirle nada a mi padre, es un idiota, y seguramente te mataría por haberte casado con su hija – dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Pero es necesario y lo sabes – murmuro.

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, tengo 19, estoy casada con alguien que no amo y lo peor del asunto es que debo de decirle al idiota de mi padre.

* * *

**Soul POV.**

_Casado._

_Casado con Maka._

_Casado con la mujer que amo…_

Era en lo único que podía pensar, mientras caminaba hacia el Shibusen ya que Maka y yo habíamos decido decirle a su padre que ahora estábamos casados.

Y la verdad me daba un poco de miedo lo que Spirit me llegara a hacer por haberme casado con Maka.

En cuanto llegamos al Shibusen, rápidamente buscamos a Spirit, el cual nos dijeron que estaba en el cabaret.

Me sentía completamente nervioso, por que seguramente Spirit sacaría alguna de sus hojas de guadaña y me castraría ahí mismo.

Sentí un enorme escalofrió recorrer por completo mi espalda.

- ¿QUE HICIERON QUE COSA? – grito el padre de Maka, completamente histérico.

- ¡Shh! Papa cállate, no es necesario que grites – le regaño Maka.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no grite?, Tienes 19 años, estas muy joven como para casarte – volvió a gritar.

- Cállate viejo, tú te cásate a los 18 por que dejaste embarazada a la mamá de Maka –le dije en tono burlón.

- Me case con la mamá de Maka por que la amaba, además seguramente todo esto es tu culpa pervertido, tu emborrachaste a mi Maka para aprovecharte de ella, pero no te dejare primero te castro – grito.

¿Acaso no les dije que seguramente querría castrarme?

- Maka-Chop – grito Maka, mientras una enciclopedia se clavaba en la frente de Spirit. – Te dije que no gritaras, ahora escucha lo que haremos, mantendremos esto en secreto ¿ok?, no le diremos a nadie y mas te vale que tu tampoco se lo digas a nadie – le amenazo.

- Vale, ya entendí – dijo Spirit mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo – Y Soul, no te atrevas a tocar a mi Maka.

Yo jamás tocaría a Maka, si ella no quiere.

La verdad estoy perdidamente enamorado de Maka, desde hace un par de años y me siento como un verdadero idiota, hace un tiempo Maka me dijo que, que estaba enamorada de mí, pero en ese tiempo yo estaba enamorado de otra chica, y por eso no correspondí los sentimientos de Maka.

Pero, poco a poco me di cuenta de que en realidad amo a Maka, pero no puedo decirle mis sentimientos, por que seguramente ella ya no siente nada por mi, pero ahora que Maka esta casada conmigo, hare todo lo posible para que se vuelva a enamorar de mi…

Tengo dos meses para hacerlo...

Dos largos meses para demostrarle de cualquier forma, mi amor por ella.

* * *

_Bien el primer Cap. Para este me inspire escuchando Crazy Loop xD como amo esa canción. Esta corto lo se pero es que xD no pude concentrarme por andar en el Messenger D: platicando con Miku xD pero bueno asdas *-* gracias por los review ;DD!! Prometo que hare el próximo cap mas largo que este ;D ¿y que tal el primer capitulo? Bueno, Malo, o Pésimo, si quieren conti dejen un review ;DD! Y yo se las traigo bueno sin más que decir me despido :D!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa~ _


	3. Cap2 'Visite Nuestro Bar'

Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo.

_**Me inspire escuchando Visite nuestro bar de hombres G xD**_

**_Me quedo raro este capitulo xD, gomen la imaginacion ya no me da para mas xD_**

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.2 'Visite nuestro Bar'**_

**Soul POV.**

Suspire mientras jugaba con la botella de cerveza que tenía entre mis manos, Black Star me miraba seriamente, ¡jamás lo había visto así!, le había dicho que Maka y yo nos habíamos casado durante su cumpleaños en las Vegas, si, se que le había prometido a Maka no decirle a nadie, pero Black Star es mi mejor amigo, y puede que sea un idiota con complejos de superioridad, pero sabe guardar muy bien los secretos.

Había citado a Black Star en mi bar preferido, bueno no solo era mi bar preferido, también el de Maka, se podría decir que es _nuestro bar_. Siempre íbamos ahí cuando terminábamos alguna misión, debo decir que muchos chicos se acercaban a mi técnico, pero siempre les terminaba lanzando una mirada asesina, con tal de que se alejaran de Maka.

- Entonces, ¿ahora estas casado con Maka? – pregunto seriamente Black Star, para después beber un poco de su cerveza.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

- Y ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que están casados?, tal vez el tipo que hacia la mala imitación de Elvis les mintió – dijo Black Star, mientras miraba hacia la pista de baile.

- Por que, hay un video – dije para después suspirar.

- Y ¿Qué piensan hacer? – pregunto Kid, si, a el también le había dicho, puede que Kid sea un maldito traumado con la simetría, pero al igual que Black Star es muy confiable y también es mi mejor amigo.

- Pues se supone que íbamos a mantener esto en 'secreto', Así que no le digan a nadie. – dije mientras acercaba la botella de cerveza a mi boca para después beber un poco de esta.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Y ¿ya le dijeron a Death Scythe? – pregunto Kid.

- ¿A Spirit? – Kid asintió. – Ya.

- Y ¿como reacciono? – pregunto muy interesado Black Star.

- Quiso castrarme – dije para después tomar un poco de mi cerveza.

Black Star y Kid, escupieron la cerveza que estaban bebiendo, para después soltarse a reír a grandes carcajadas.

- ¡Basta no se burlen! – Les regañe – Esto es serio, no quiero perder mi masculinidad.

Y nuevamente los chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

- Va…vale Soul, es que, jajaja, te quisieron castrar – se burlaba Black Star.

Kid no hablo, solo seguía riendo.

- Imbéciles – les regañe.

La verdad le dije a los chicos por que realmente necesito un consejo, además de que Maka seguramente ya le conto a las chicas. Kid y Black Star dejaron de reír, para observarse en silencio durante algunos minutos.

- ¿Y tu quieres estar con Maka? – pregunto serio Kid.

Suspire, tome un poco de mi cerveza y después hable.

- Claro que quiero estar con ella, amo a Maka como nunca he amado a alguien, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mi. – dije algo triste, y baje la mirada hacia la barra. – rompí su corazón y me siento como un idiota por eso.

- Y serás más idiota, si no la reconquistas – dijo Kid, mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro y miraba hacia la pista.

- Kid tiene razón, hazlo antes de que Maka se enamore – dijo Black Star.

Suspire.

Mire a mis dos amigos, y les sonreí.

- Gracias por el apoyo chicos.

- ¡Yahooo!, el gran Black Star, siempre esta para dar apoyo a sus amigos – grito Black Star a todo pulmón, haciendo que las personas nos voltearan a ver.

- ¿Es mucho pedir que Black Star sea un chico normal? – dijo Kid.

- No pidas milagros Kid – le respondí mientras me soltaba a reír, y en pocos segundos Kid estaba riendo conmigo.

- ¡Hey! Dejen de burlarse de su gran Dios Black Star – nos regaño, mientras se subía a la barra, claro el **bartender*** regaño a Black Star, para que bajara de ahí.

Realmente era bueno tener amigos como Kid y Black Star, siempre estaban ahí para apoyarte, no podría tener mejores amigos que ellos.

Bebimos un par de cervezas mas, estuvimos platicando durante un buen rato, les conté sobre mi plan para reconquistar a Maka, y ellos me dieron uno que otro consejo, que créanme son muy buenos y pienso utilizar.

- Bueno chicos, ya es un poco tarde, así que ya me voy – dije para después levantarme de mi lugar.

- Claro Soul, cuídate – se despidieron los chicos, me di la vuelta, camine hacia la puerta del bar, comencé a caminar hacia el departamento, claro, en el camino no hacia mas que pensar en Maka, en lo linda que se veía con su nuevo _look_, me gustaba ver como los mechones de cabello caían en su frente, haciéndola ver mas linda.

En el camino, comencé a cantar la canción que nos gusta mucho a Maka y a mí. _Nuestra canción._

- _En nuestro bar, la música suena distinta que en otro bar. Y no ni quiero ni hablar, de las niñas que te puedes ligar... En este bar todos somos amigos de verdad. ¡No lo pienses más! visita nuestro bar. – _A penas termine de cantar la estrofa reí un poco, recuerdo la primera vez que escuche a Maka cantar esa canción, fue un año después de que ella me confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_La canción resonaba por toda la habitación de Maka, abrí un poco la puerta de su habitación, solo para encontrarla bailando y cantando muy animadamente aquella canción. _

_- Yo no sé, si estás muy pedo o lo vas a estar... Sólo sé, que estás en nuestro bar... Hoy es viernes y las niñas más bonitas te vas a encontrar. ¡No lo pienses más! visita nuestro bar.- Cantaba animadamente Maka, aproveche que Maka estaba de espaldas para entrar cuidadosamente a su habitación, ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de mi presencia._

_- Los litros de cerveza por las esquinas... Las canciones que cantan todas las niñas... Tomate otro zumito de piña...y échale un poquito de ron. ¡Qué te pasa estás borracho! ¡Estás en nuestro bar! – cante apenas Maka termino la estrofa anterior._

_- ¡Soul! – dijo exaltada y sorprendida por mi aparición, en sus mejillas había un ligero sonrojo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que me sepa la canción? – pregunte en tono burlón._

_- La verdad si, no sabia que te gustaran los hombres G – dijo mientras se encogía un poco de hombros._

_- Los Hombres G, es una de mis bandas favoritas._

_Ambos cantamos al unisonó la siguiente estrofa:_

_- En nuestro bar, la música suena distinta que en otro bar. Y no ni quiero ni hablar, de las niñas que te puedes ligar... En este bar todos somos amigos de verdad. ¡No lo pienses más! visita nuestro bar.- y desde ese día, me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Maka, y aquella canción, se volvió nuestra canción, bueno al menos para mi._

_Fin Flash Black._

* * *

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, para salir de mis pensamientos, llegue a la puerta del departamento, entre y mire hacia la sala y ahí, sentada sobre el sofá se encontraba Maka, tenía una ligera sonrisita sobre su rostro y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Hola Soul! – me saludo animadamente, mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Maka, pensé que ya estarías dormida – dije mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y me sentaba a su lado.

- Je, no, es que hoy salí con las chicas a comer, y después a casa de Kid, para platicar un rato – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y sonreía. – Y adivina que canción, pasaron en la radio.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte.

- _Visite nuestro bar_ – dijo animadamente.

- Jaja, justo hoy estaba recordando la primera vez, que te escuche cantando esa canción, estabas tan animada cantando y bailando, que ni siquiera te percataste de mi presencia – dije en tono burlón, solo para ver como Maka se sonrojaba.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos segundos, Maka ya estaba más roja que un tomate, reí ante la expresión de mi compañera.

Lo siguiente que sentí, fue un dolor proveniente de mi frente, Maka me había dado un Maka-Chop, con una gran enciclopedia que quien sabe de donde saco.

- ¿Por qué me pegas? – me queje, mientras masajeaba mi adolorida frente.

- Por hacerme recordar cosas vergonzosas – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba las mejillas. – Ya me arruinaste el día, tan lindo que había estado.

Adoraba ver a Maka con esa expresión infantil, realmente la hacia ver hermosa.

- Y que hizo que tu día estuviera tan 'lindo' – pregunte.

Maka, rápidamente cambio la expresión que tenía hace unos momentos, para sonreír y sonrojarse levemente.

- No, nada importante – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, sin embargo la sonrisita y el sonrojo no desaparecían de su rostro.

¿No tenia de que preocuparme cierto?

- Anda dime, soy tu mejor amigo, ahora tú 'esposo' – dije mientras miraba fijamente a Maka.

Maka frunció el ceño un poco enojada, pero a la vez divertida.

- Vale, te diré, solo por que eres mi mejor amigo y mi 'esposo'. – dijo remarcando esta ultima palabra entre comillas con sus dedos. – Hoy, cuando fui a comer con las chicas conocí aun chico muy lindo.

¡Oh No!

No…

No….

No…

Tiene que ser una mala broma, una muy mala broma.

_Espera Soul, no exageres._

- ¿Enserio? – pregunte mientras me aguantaba todas las ganas que tenía de tirarme al suelo y pedirle a todos los santos que todo fuera una mala broma. **(N/A: no, no soy creyente ewe xD)**

**- **Sip – respondió, aun mas sonrojada que antes. – Y me pidió una cita.

¡NOOOOOO!

Estuve a punto de correr e ir a tirarme por un precipicio, hasta que Maka volvió a hablar.

- Pero no se la daré…aun, quiero que le quede claro que no soy una chica fácil – sentí como mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo y suspire de alivio. – ¿Y que tal tu día?

- Emm, bien, estuve en el bar bebiendo con los chicos.

- ¡Oh!, y no les dijiste nada ¿cierto? – pregunto.

- No – mentí, por que sabía que seguramente Maka, me pegaría un muy doloroso Maka-Chop – Y tú no les dijiste a las chicas ¿verdad?

- No – contesto mientras se levantaba del sofá – Me voy a dormir.

- Buenas noches Maka – susurre.

Ella volteo a verme con una tierna sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Soul – acto seguido se puso en camino rumbo a su habitación.

Suspire.

Maka había conocido a un chico.

Aquello no era nada bueno, si Maka se llega a enamorar, perdería todas mis oportunidades para que ella se vuelva a enamorar de mí.

Tenia que esforzarme mucho, para volver a reconquistarla y ningún chico 'lindo' me va a quitar lo que me pertenece.

Me levante del sofá y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, al llegar ahí, cogí unos bóxers y camine hacia el baño, necesitaba una muy relajante ducha.

Quite toda mi ropa y encendí la regadera, las gotas de agua mojaban por completo mi cuerpo, relajándome por completo, mire mi mano izquierda, mi vista se poso sobre el pequeño anillo que portaba en mi dedo anular.

Termine de bañarme y salí del baño, camine por el pasillo y por alguna extraña razón quede frente a la puerta de la habitación de Maka, abrí un poco su puerta solo para encontrarla durmiendo tranquilamente, me gustaba ver a Maka dormir, por que se veía tan linda, y relajada.

Definitivamente Maka seria mía y de nadie mas…

Mañana seria un nuevo día…

Un nuevo día en el cual trataría de conquistar nuevamente a Maka…

* * *

Maka y yo íbamos caminando hacia el Shibusen, aunque ella y yo ya no éramos compañeros desde que me había convertido en una Death Scythe, solíamos ir de misiones de vez en cuando.

Había pasado una semana desde que Maka y yo estábamos 'casados' una semana desde que he tratado de hacer que Maka se enamore de mi, pero ninguna ha tenido resultado, bueno a veces solo logro que se sonroje levemente, pero eso no significa nada.

A pesar de haber pasado ya una semana, el papá de Maka me sigue mirando con odio, y no deja de amenazarme con que 'si toco a su Maka, me castrara' y créanme lo ultimo que quiero es dejar de ser un hombre.

- Buenos días, Soul-kun, Maka-chan – nos saludo animadamente Tsubaki.

- Buenos días Tsubaki – la saludamos Maka y yo.

- ¡Yahooo!, han venido para admirar la grandeza de su gran dios y señor Black Star ¿cierto? – grito Black Star a todo pulmón.

- Si, claro, lo que tú digas Black Star – le dijo Kid.

- Lo sabía.

- Soul-kun, Maka-chan, los chicos y yo iremos un rato al parque a comer un helado, ¿quieren venir? – nos pregunto dulcemente Tsubaki.

- Claro – respondió Maka.

Al llegar al parque las chicas fueron a comprar un helado, junto con Kid y Black Star, yo me quede sentado en una de las bancas del parque, observe como Maka reía divertida, cuando vio como Ragnarok salía de la espalda de Chrona y gritaba que quería un helado de chocolate.

- Maka-chan se ve muy linda ¿no? – me sorprendí un poco, voltee mi cabeza para encontrarme con Tsubaki quien me miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-S-si – respondí nervioso, mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

- Y supongo que ahora que están 'casados' podrás decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos ¿no?

- ¿Ella se los dijo no? – Pregunte, mire a Tsubaki quien asintió con su cabeza – primero quiero hacer que Maka se enamore de mi, como hace tiempo ella lo estaba.

- Bueno eso debes hacerlo antes de que te ganen – dijo mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Maka, quien estaba platicando muy animadamente con un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunte mientras sentía como los celos se iban apoderando de mi poco a poco.

Tsubaki asintió.

- Se llama James-kun, lo conocimos hace una semana mientras comíamos en el restaurante con las chicas, al parecer el y Maka-chan se llevan muy bien. – dijo Tsubaki mientras me miraba.

Suspire y volví a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Maka, ahora ella y el tal James se encontraban riendo y Maka se sonrojaba levemente, cuando el rozaba sus manos con las de ella 'sin darse cuenta'.

- Yo solo quiero que Maka-chan sea feliz, y se que tu la harás feliz Soul-kun – Tsubaki sonrió dulcemente.

- Pero, ¿y que pasa si ella ya no me quiere? – Pregunte – Hace tiempo rompí su corazón y me siento como un verdadero idiota por eso.

- Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

- Gracias por el consejo Tsubaki – dije mientras la volteaba a ver y le sonreía.

- Por nada Soul-kun – dijo para después sonreír dulcemente – siempre que necesites un consejo aquí estaré.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto Maka, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¿Eh?, no – conteste.

- Bueno iré a ver que Black Star, no se acabe todo el helado, nos vemos chicos –se despidió Tsubaki.

Maka se sentó a mi lado tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo se podía apreciar en el.

Debía apresurarme si quería que Maka se enamorara de mi otra vez, no quería perder a Maka, no quería perder al amor de mi vida por nada del mundo y como dije antes ningún 'niño bonito' me quitara lo que es mío.

* * *

_El segundo cap. *00* bien en este Fic hare sufrir un poco a Soul :D xD es que no me puedo resistir además de que se lo merece por haber rechazado a Maka. En los siguientes capítulos veremos todos los intentos de Soul por recuperar a Maka, ¿Lo lograra o no? xD asdas creo que siempre si tendrá lemmon aun no esta del todo decidió, lo pensare bien xP, pero bueno :D gracias por sus reviews ;D! se les agradece mucho :DD bueno, si quieren la conti solo dejen un review y prometo traérselas ;D! solo hagan click en el botón verde de abajo._

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~ _


	4. Cap3 ¡El Video!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo.

_**En este capitulo se muestra el video xD, para todos lo que querían saber que paso en la boda xD**_

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.3 ¡El Video!**_

**Soul POV.**

Me deje caer sobre el sofá de la sala, estaba algo aburrido, Maka había salido desde muy temprano con las chicas, por lo tanto yo estaba solo, me levante del sofá y camine hacia mi habitación, pero al irme acercando me di cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de Maka estaba abierta.

Entre cuidadosamente, sobre el escritorio que había en la habitación de Maka estaba el video de nuestra 'boda', aunque ahora que lo recuerdo Maka ni yo hemos visto ese video, bueno eso creo. Tome el video y me dirigí nuevamente hacia la sala, tenia mucha curiosidad sobre lo que paso en la 'boda'.

Me acerque hasta la televisión, puse el video en el reproductor, tome el control y me sente en el sofá. Apreté el botón de '_play_' en el control y espere a que el reproductor leyera el video.

* * *

_Video:_

_Maka y yo llegamos a la capilla del hotel, ambos estábamos muy ebrios, no teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer._

_- Y bien, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas chica? – pregunto el tipo de la mala imitación de Elvis a Maka._

_- Ma…Maka Albarn – respondió ella entre risas, mientras se recargaba en mi brazo y me sonreía._

_- ¿Y tu como te llamas? – dijo el tipo mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice._

_- Soul Evans – respondí del mismo modo que Maka._

_- Bien, Soul, Maka, ¿seguros que quieren casarse? – pregunto el' padre'._

_- Claro que si – respondió Maka, muy segura de si._

_- En ese caso, ¿Soul aceptas a Maka como tu esposa? – me pregunto el tipo._

_- Claro – dije, para después reír._

_Maka me miro y me sonrió._

_- Bien, Maka y ¿tu aceptas a Soul como tu esposo? – Maka dudo un poco, pero después dio su respuesta._

_- Claro que si – dijo muy feliz, mientras me miraba con una sonrisita en su rostro._

_- Esperen antes del beso, deben de ponerse el anillo – el tipo disfrazado de la mala imitación de Elvis, le dio un anillo a Maka y ella me lo puso, para después reír. – Ahora solo falta el de ella._

_- No, no hay tiempo para eso – dijo Maka – Diga que ya me puede besar._

_- Pero necesitas tu… - el tipo no pudo terminar la frase por que Maka lo miro con odio.- Esta bien, Soul puedes besar a la novia._

_Y en poco segundos Maka, había juntado nuestros labios en un beso, y por lo que se veía en el video, no fue un beso tierno, no, fue un beso completamente apasionado._

_Nos separamos después de un rato. Maka susurro algo en mi oído que no pude entender, para después mirarme y sonreírme, yo la mire un poco sorprendido, pero después le sonreí y la bese._

_- Bien, ahora que están casados, pueden ir a celebrar su noche de bodas – dijo el tipo disfrazado de Elvis. Maka me miro con picardía en sus ojos y yo la mire de la misma forma, en poco tiempo estábamos besándonos apasionadamente otra vez y sin separarnos salimos de la capilla._

* * *

Me quede helado en mi lugar, sentí mis mejillas arder por el sonrojo, no hicimos nada en la 'noche bodas', ¿cierto?, por que al despertar un día después no estábamos del todo desnudos, ¿cierto?

Me levante del sofá, camine hasta la televisión, quite el video y lo lleve hasta la habitación de Maka, si se entera de que lo tome, me golpearía por entrar a su habitación sin permiso.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué hará Maka cuando vea este video?, seguramente me golpearía por ser un 'pervertido' o se sonrojaría a más no poder.

Tenia un poco de curiosidad, ¿Qué era lo que Maka había susurrado?, camine hasta la sala, me sente en el sofá para pensar, de verdad quería saber que era lo que Maka había susurrado.

Salí de mis pensamientos, tan pronto escuche como alguien abría la puerta del departamento, vi a Maka entrando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Hola Soul! – saludo alegremente.

- Hola Maka – la salude. – Pensé que llegarías mas tarde.

- Ah, es que me aburrí – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Etto…no nada, veía la televisión – mentí completamente nervioso

- Ah, yo regrese a leer. – dijo mientras me miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

- Etto… me voy con los chicos al bar, regreso al rato – dije mientras la miraba con una sonrisa y me levantaba del sofá.

- Vale, cuídate.

- Adiós – me despedí de ella y camine hasta la puerta.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Mire como Soul salía del departamento, en cuanto estuvo fuera suspire, y me acomode en el sofá, desde hace un par de días Soul estaba muy raro conmigo, para ser mas especifica desde nuestra 'boda'.

No entendía el por que se comportaba tan raro conmigo, tal vez por que estábamos 'casados' y eso le molestaba, pero si fuera así, entonces ¿por que no se quita el anillo?

_Basta Maka deja de pensar en esas cosas._

Me levante del sofá, comencé a caminar hasta mi habitación, al llegar ahí me deje caer sobre mi cama, tome el libro que había estado leyendo ayer por la noche, pero al tomarlo algo cayo al suelo.

Me agache para recoger ese algo, y me cuenta que se trataba del video de la 'boda', suspire, recogí el video y lo puse sobre la mesa, no se por que lo conservaba, la verdad a veces me daba curiosidad quería saber que paso durante la boda, pero aunque la curiosidad era demasiada, decidí no verlo.

Empecé a pensar en otra cosa, mejor dicho en otra persona, _James-kun_, el chico lindo que había conocido cuando fui a comer con las chicas, nos hemos visto un par de veces y debo admitir que me cae muy bien, además de que es muy guapo. Y ya me había pedido una cita, pero aun no acepte, pero tenia planeado hacerlo.

Volvi a mirar hacia donde se encontraba el video, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, ya no podía resistirlo.

_No Maka, contrólate, dijiste que no lo verías, aguanta._

Es verdad tenia que resistir, pasaron un par de horas, pero aun así no podía resistir, y tome otra decisión ver el dichoso video.

_No lo hagas, por que te puedes arrepentir._

Poco me importo los consejos de mi conciencia.

Tome en video, me levante de mi cama y camine hasta la sala, me acerque hasta la televisión y puse el video en el reproductor, me sente en el sofá y espere hasta que el reproductor leyó el video.

* * *

En cuanto termino el video, me quede helada en mi lugar.

¿Por qué fui yo la que beso a Soul?

¿Qué le susurre a Soul?

¿Qué hicimos en la 'noche de bodas'?

Muchas preguntas venían a mi cabeza, pero salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto vi a Soul entrar al departamento.

- ¡Maka-Chop! – grite mientras le lanzaba una enciclopedia a Soul.

- ¿Pero que te pasa? – grito Soul asustado, mientras esquivaba la enciclopedia.

- Maldito pervertido – le grite.

- Yo no te he hecho nada – me reclamo.

- Claro que si – le grite enojada – Me emborrachaste y por tu culpa estamos casados.

- ¿Qué?, en primer lugar, yo no te emborrache, tu lo hiciste sola, no me eches la culpa de tus errores, Maka.

- Pero fue por tu culpa que me emborrache, tú me diste de beber – le dije enojada.

- Si, esta bien lo acepto, te di una cerveza para que te animaras, pero solo fue ¡UNA! – grito enojado.

Soul tenía razón, el solo me ofreció una cerveza, yo sola bebí de más.

- Tienes razón, siento haberte gritado Soul – me disculpe, mientras me daba la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación.

- Perdón, es verdad lo que dices, si yo no te hubiera invitado la cerveza nada de esto hubiera pasado – dijo con arrepentimiento.

- No Soul, sabes que, mejor olvida todo.

- ¿Viste el video? – pregunto, voltee para mirar fijamente a Soul, el cual estaba viendo hacia la televisión.

- Si – conteste después de suspirar.

- A mi también me sorprendió – lo mire completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Tu lo viste? – Soul asintió - ¿Cuándo?

- En la tarde, antes de que llegaras – respondió, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – pregunte enojada.

- Por que, sabia que te ibas a enojar como ahora.

Suspire tratando de no enojarme más de la cuenta y darle otro Maka-Chop a Soul.

- Me voy a mi habitación – dije aun enojada.

- Sabia que te morías por besarme – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Eres de lo peor Soul Eater Evans.

- Ya lo sabia, pero gracias.

- No fue un elogio – le dije divertida.

Soul rio, Soul sabia como arreglar las cosas, puede ser que nos estemos peleando, pero 5 minutos después ya estamos riendo.

- ¿Quieres ir al parque mañana? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

- Oh, ¿me estas pidiendo una cita? – pregunte entre divertida y confusa.

Soul se encogió de hombros.

- No, solo estoy invitando a mi mejor amiga al parque.

Reí.

- Vale, pero tendrás que invitarme un helado.

- Ok – dijo – pero si sigues comiendo demasiado engordaras.

Soul Eater Evans eres hombre muerto…

- Maka-Chop – grite mientras le clavaba una gran enciclopedia a Soul en la frente.

- Eres una salvaje – se quejo Soul desde el suelo.

- Gracias – le respondí con sarcasmo.

- No fue un elogio – me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

- Para mí si lo fue.

* * *

**Soul POV.**

Desperté completamente sudado, con la respiración agitada, y con mi _amiguito_ mas despierto que yo.

Había vuelto a tener _sueños húmedos._

Y siempre con la misma persona, Maka.

-_ Que lastima me das, utilizas tus sueños para complacerte – se burlo el diablillo._

- Cállate – le respondí molesto. – no quiero escucharte.

Odiaba tener sueños húmedos, por que se que nunca se harán realidad, al menos no por el momento.

_- Oh, así que solo piensas hacer que tu compañerita se enamore de ti para llevarla a la cama._

- No, amo a Maka, me da igual si ella quiere o no tener relaciones conmigo, yo solo quiero que ella este junto a mi.

_- No me digas – dijo con sarcasmo – no sabes mentir chico._

- No es una mentira y lo sabes mejor que nadie, tú vives en mi cabeza, además ya déjame en paz, quiero dormir.

_- Eso o quieres volver a soñar con tu amiguita – se burlo._

Me acosté molesto en la cama e ignore por completo el último comentario del diablito, que en parte era cierto, no, no me refiero que quiera volver a soñar con Maka, pero es que cada vez que cierro los ojos para dormir, sueño lo mismo.

Y eso estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Vale, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, además mañana será un buen día tengo una cita con Maka, bueno es mas bien como una 'salida de amigos', pero aun así me alegro.

Cerré los ojos y en poco tiempo me quede completamente dormido.

* * *

Maka y yo habíamos salido temprano del departamento, para ir al parque a nuestra cita, lo que más quería en ese momento era estar lo más cerca de Maka posible.

- Nee Soul, ¿tu crees que entre Kid y Chrona haya mas que una amistad? – pregunto Maka mientras caminábamos a la heladería.

- Tal vez, últimamente los veo más juntos que de costumbre – le respondí.

Maka rio.

- Lo se, pero tenemos que admitir que hacen bonita pareja – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, pero muy asimétrica.

Ambos reímos al unisonó y nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un rato.

Maka me miraba felizmente.

- Mira Soul, ya llegamos a la heladería – dijo con todo infantil, a pesar de tener 19 Maka a veces se comporta como una niña, pero esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ella. – Vamos Soul, invítame el helado que me prometiste.

Suspire.

- Vale, ¿Qué sabor quieres? – pregunte.

- Vainilla – dijo con entusiasmo.

- Ok, ve a sentarte yo iré a comprar los helados.

- Vale – Maka se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las bancas del parque, yo en cambio camine hasta la heladería.

Al llegar ahí pedí dos helados, uno de vainilla para Maka y uno de chocolate para mí.

Camine hasta donde se había sentado Maka y le di su helado.

- Gracias – dijo feliz.

- Por nada – me sente a su lado, estuvimos platicando durante algunas horas sobre temas triviales, cuando ambos terminamos nuestros helados habíamos decido irnos de una vez, y justo antes de levantarme de mi lugar, Maka me tomo de la mano.

La mire fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte, mientras volteaba rápidamente para tratar de esconder mi sonrojo.

- Las chicas que están frente a nosotros, llevan más de una hora viéndote fijamente – dijo con tono pícaro, mientras miraba hacia en frente donde habían dos chicas sentadas en una banca.

Puse mi vista hasta las dos chicas, y al hacerlo ambas rieron y se sonrojaron.

- Ah – fue mi gran respuesta, la verdad esas chicas no me interesaban.

- ¿Cómo que 'ah'? , no se que te pasa Soul – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Creo que eres gay.

- ¡Oye! – Le regañe – no soy gay.

- Entonces si no eres gay, ¿Por qué no te interesan las mujeres? – Maka callo durante unos segundos, y después una pequeña sonrisita se asomo en su rostro – ¡Estas enamorado!

Sentí como el sonrojo se asomaba por mis mejillas.

- ¡Jaja! – Maka rio – ¿Lo estas verdad?, ¡por eso te sonrojaste! – Grito emocionada - Anda dime quien es la afortunada que tiene el corazón del gran Soul Eater Evans.

'Tu'

- No, Maka no lo estoy – metí.

- No me mientas Evans, te conozco desde hace mucho y me atrevo a decir que te conozco perfectamente. – dijo con seguridad, lo cual era cierto, Maka me conoce perfectamente.

- Vale, si estoy enamorado – los ojos de Maka brillaron con emoción – pero no te diré de quien.

- Oh vamos Soul, no seas malo – Maka inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos – anda confía en mi, soy tu mejor amiga.

- Olvídalo Maka, no te diré – le respondí burlón.

- Bueno, si no me quieres decir, entonces lo descubriré por mi cuenta – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Vale haz lo que quieras, pero no lo descubrirás.

- Ya lo veremos Evans – respondió con decisión.

Ojala que no descubra que estoy enamorado de ella…

* * *

_Un capitulo mas, gomen creo que es algo corto, pero es que estuve haciendo muchas cosas mientras lo escribia, jugaba con Ruki/Miku por Messenger y también con Kid xD y no podía escribir D:, y no lo subi antes por que mi prima vino de vacaciones y pues la traume con Soul Eater *--* xD! Bueno, apartir del próximo capitulo cambiare el rated a M por que si tendrá lemmon, esto lo digo por si lo buscan en T y no lo encuentran (: bueno espero que les haya gustad este capitulo :D!_

_**Miyoko-chibi: Si Bazzinga sale en the big bang theory xD**_

_Pero en fin gracias por los reviews(:_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	5. Cap4 ¡Shut Up!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo.

_**A partir de este capitulo, este Fic será M, por que si tendrá lemmon *-* xD**_

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.4 ¡Shut Up!**_

_**Maka POV.**_

- Anda Soul, Dime – le suplique una vez a Soul, me molestaba que Soul no confiara en mí.

- No Maka, ya te dije que no te diré – contesto con desgano.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunte enojada. - ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?

- No es eso Maka, si confió en ti eres mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Entonces por que no me quieres decir?

- No me siento listo para decírtelo, eso es todo, ahora ya deja de molestar con eso – dijo cansado.

- ¿No te sientes listo?, vaya excusa – dije. - ¿Al menos es linda?

Soul suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá del departamento.

- Si Maka, es muy linda – dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría conocerla – dije con entusiasmo. – pero dime ¿La conociste en el Shibusen?

- Si.

- Oh, entonces, ¿Es alguien que yo conozco? – pregunte feliz.

- Algo así – contesto sin ánimos. – nee Maka, tengo hambre.

Suspire, la verdad yo también tenia algo de hambre, Soul ni yo habíamos comido algo decente y mi estomago estaba comenzando a pedirme comida.

- Si yo también tengo hambre, emm ¿te parece si cenamos hotcakes? – pregunte.

- Da igual, mientras sea comestible – dijo mientras encendía la televisión.

- Vale, iré a hacerlos – dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegue ahí, tome todos los ingredientes necesarios para los hotcakes, cuando obtuve la mezcla, comencé a derramarla lentamente sobre la sartén. Y en un par de minutos estuvieron listos.

- Ya esta la cena Soul – le avise mientras me asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

- Ya voy – contesto mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa.

Salí de la cocina con dos platos en las manos, puse uno en el lugar donde estaba sentado Soul y el otro lo puse en mi lugar.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, lo cual era muy extraño ya que siempre teníamos algo nuevo de que hablar.

Suspire para después iniciar la conversación.

- Hace unos días me entere que Shinigami-sama quería hablar contigo – dije mientras metía un gran trozo de hotcake en mi boca.

- Ah eso, si, quería decirme que no escojamos misiones por el momento.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

Soul se encogió de hombro y me miro fijamente.

- ¡Que aburrido!, yo que quería tener alguna misión – dije desilusionada.

- Si bueno, ya termine – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y tomaba su plato entre sus manos y las ponía en el fregadero – Gracias por la comida.

Mire como Soul caminaba hacia su habitación. Últimamente había estado algo raro conmigo, pareciera como si me ocultara algo, 'además de su chica especial', la verdad si me molestaba de que Soul no confiara en mi.

Me levante de mi lugar, tome mi plato sucio y lo puse en el fregadero, acto seguido comencé a lavarlos. Cuando termine me dirigí hacia mi habitación, pase al lado de la habitación de Soul y pude escuchar como peleaba con el mismo.

Toque a su puerta y después abrí.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunte preocupada.

Soul bufo un momento y después respondió.

- Si, es solo que tengo una pelea interna – cuando termino de decir eso supe a que se refería, el diablillo otra vez lo estaba molestando.

- Y ¿ahora por que? – pregunte mientras me recargaba en la pared.

- Tsk, solo le gusta molestarme – respondió molesto. – pero estoy bien.

- Me preocupas Soul – le dije preocupada - ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si Maka, no te preocupes ya aprendí a controlarlo.

No se, pero no le creí eso de 'ya aprendí a controlarlo'.

- Vale – dije resignada – si me necesitas estoy en mi habitación.

Soul asintió.

Salí de su habitación y camine hasta la mía, cuando llegue me acosté en mi cama, por alguna razón me sentía algo cansada.

* * *

Mire hacia la pared y vi el calendario que se encontraba sobre esta, ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que me 'case' con Soul. Aun faltaba mucho para que se cumplieran los dos meses, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en separarme de Soul?, muy fácil, Soul no puede ser feliz a mi lado, esta claro que esta enamorado y yo lo único que quiero, es que el sea feliz.

De pronto pude escuchar como sonaba mi celular**(N/A: coff coff no pregunten de donde salió el celular xD)**, lo tome y vi que era un mensaje de James.

_¡Hola Maka!, etto… ¿estas libre mañana?_

No tarde mucho en contestar el mensaje.

_Si claro, ¿Por qué? (:_

Espere hasta que mi celular volvió a sonar.

_Etto… ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?_

Me sentí sonrojar al leer ese mensaje, ¿una cita con el?, jamás lo había pensado, pero me gusta la idea.

_¡Claro! : D, me encantaría salir contigo._

En pocos minutos mi celular volvió a sonar.

_¿Enserio?, oh en ese caso paso por ti a tu departamento, a las 3:00 ¿vale?(:_

Conteste el mensaje.

_Vale, entonces te espero, bueno me voy a dormir, que tengas buenas noches James. ;D_

Al poco rato mi celular volvió a sonar.

_Vale, pero llámame Jim, también me voy a dormir, cuídate Maka, buenas noches :D._

Sonreí, y me acosté en mi cama, me sentía feliz, iba a tener una cita con Jim, debo aceptar que es muy lindo y nos llevamos bien, creo que nunca me había sentido así de feliz con un chico, bueno solo con Soul, pero eso es por que somos amigos.

Al poco rato me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

Desperté cuando escuche mi despertador sonar, me levante pesadamente y me dirigí al baño, al llegar ahí lave mi rostro para despertar. Salí del baño y camine hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno, aunque ese día le tocaba a Soul hacer el desayuno, pero el seguramente el seguiría durmiendo.

Pero me sorprendí cuando llegue a la cocina, Soul se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Soul! – dije sorprendida.

- Maka, buenos días – saludo con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba un par de huevos fritos a un plato.

Así o mas bipolar…

- Buenos días Soul – lo salude con una sonrisa. – No pensé que ya estarías despierto.

Soul rio un poco.

- Bueno es que era mi turno de preparar el desayuno – dijo mientras me daba un plato con un par de huevos fritos.

- Gracias – tome el plato y lo puse sobre la mesa, acto seguido me sente en una de las sillas. En pocos segundos Soul hizo lo mismo. – Por cierto, esta tarde no estaré en el departamento.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no? – pregunto.

- Ah, bueno es que hoy tengo una cita – dije en un susurro, mientras sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas, Soul escupió todo el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando. – Soul, ¿estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien – dijo mientras tosía un poco - ¿C-como que tienes una cita?, ¿Con quien?

- Etto…con Jim – dije un poco apenada, mientras jugaba con mi comida.

- ¿Hoy? – pregunto algo exaltado.

- Sip, hoy a las 3:00 – conteste feliz – Viene por mi al departamento, así te lo podre presentar.

- Si, ya quiero conocerlo – dijo con un tono de voz algo extraño.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunte mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente.

- Si Maka, estoy bien – dijo algo cortante. – Voy a lavar los platos sucios.

¿Por qué se puso así de repente?

Suspire y me levante de mi lugar, lleve mi plato hasta el fregadero, Soul lo tomo y comenzó a lavarlos.

- Soul – le llame.

- ¿Hmm? – respondió.

- Sabes que pase lo que pase tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo ¿no? – Soul volteo a verme, en su rostro había una sonrisa.

- Lo se, Maka, tú también pase lo que pase serás mi mejor amiga – le sonreí. - ¿vemos una película?

- ¡Vale!, solo iré a cambiarme el pijama – dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

* * *

**Soul POV.**

Amigos.

Realmente quería ser algo más que el mejor amigo de Maka.

Pero…

¿Cómo es posible que Maka tenga una cita?

Una cita con el niño 'bonito', si eso sigue así, ya no podre recuperar a Maka, por que ella terminara enamorándose de el.

Creo que los seguiré, si se que no es cool seguir a una chica en una cita, pero amo a Maka y nadie me la va a quitar, tengo que impedir esa cita sea como sea.

Termine de lavar los platos y me sente en el sofá de la sala, encendí la televisión, para mi suerte estaban pasando un maratón de películas de terror, me gusta verlas con Maka por que siempre termina abrazada a mi.

- Lista, ¿Qué película veremos? – pregunto Maka, mientras caminaba hasta el sofá y se sentaba a mi lado.

- Pues, hay un especial de películas de terror – dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Oh no! – Respondió Maka con terror – ¡sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror, me dan miedo!

- Tranquila estaré a tu lado, además son solo películas no pasara nada malo – le respondí.

Maka suspiro resignada.

La primera película que empezó era una de nombre _Espejos Siniestros_, Maka dio un grito de terror y se escondió en mi pecho, ya que en una parte de la película una chica se abre completamente la quijada, se vio completamente asqueroso.

- Tranquila Maka, es solo una película – trataba de tranquilizarla.

- Pero es que me da miedo, además pobre chica se abrió completamente la quijada, se vio asqueroso – dijo Maka mientras seguía oculta en mi pecho. - ¿Ya termino la escena?

- Ya, ya termino, puedes seguir viendo – Maka se separo de mi pecho y miro hacia la televisión, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que la escena asquerosa ya había pasado.

- Te odio por obligarme a ver este tipo de películas – dijo mientras inflaba las mejillas.

- Tu no puedes odiarme por que soy tu mejor amigo – le dije mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- Je, tienes razón – dijo mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvimos viendo películas por un par de horas más, y en todas ellas Maka me abraza y se escondía en mi pecho, cosa que yo disfrutaba. En poco tiempo Maka se paro rápidamente del sofá al ver la hora, eran las 2:45.

- Ya es tarde, gomen Soul, tengo que ir a arreglarme para la cita – dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro.

Sentí unas inmensas ganas de golpear a alguien.

- S-si – respondí sin mucho ánimo.

Maka me sonrió y camino hasta su habitación, tardo cerca de unos minutos para salir, me quede boquiabierto al verla, tenia puesto un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, unas balerinas blancas, pero estas tenían un listón azul cielo enredado en sus piernas, en su cabello llevaba un broche en forma de flor que le regale cuando cumplió 16.

- ¿Como me veo? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Hermosa – respondí en un susurro, pero aun así Maka lo escucho perfectamente, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- G-gracias – respondió un tanto apenada.

El timbre de la puerta nos interrumpió. Maka se acerco hasta l puerta para abrirla, y ahí estaba el tal James, Maka lo hizo pasar y se acercaron hasta donde estaba yo.

- Soul, el es Jim, Jim el es Soul, mi mejor amigo – dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

- Oh vaya, es un gusto conocer al mejor amigo de Maka, espero nos llevemos bien – dijo el chico mientras estiraba su mano en forma de saludo, lo salude de la misma forma.

- Si yo también espero lo mismo – mentí.

_- Jaja, te iras al infierno por mentiroso chico – se burlo el diablillo._

Lo ignore por completo.

- Bueno, entonces nos vamos – dijo Maka mientras caminaba con el tal Jim hasta la puerta – regreso en la noche, cuídate Soul.

- Igual Maka, cuídate – Maka me sonrió.

- Tranquilo Soul, cuidare bien de Maka – dijo el hijo de papi.

Ambos salieron del departamento. Espero a que se alejaran un poco, ya lo había dicho antes.

Tengo planeado seguirlos, solo para que el tal Jim, no se pase de listo con mi Maka, Oh si, que bien suena eso. Mi Maka…

* * *

Llame por teléfono a Black Star y a Kid, les conté de mi 'plan' y aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo, me acompañaron a seguirlos.

En pocos minutos ambos estaban en el departamento.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso Soul? – pregunto Kid. – No creo que seguirlos sea la mejor opción.

- Kid tiene razón Soul – lo apoyo Black Star.

- Si estoy muy seguro de eso, no quiero que ningún niño bonito me quite lo que es mío – dije decidido.

- ¿Tuyo? – pregunto Black Star con una sonrisa picara - ¿Entre tu y Maka ya paso _algo_?

- No claro que no – le dije mientras sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas, genial, no es nada cool sonrojarse así.

- Basta Black Star, deja de molestar a Soul – dijo serio Kid. – Anda Soul, vamos a seguirlos entonces.

- Y, ¿Sabes a donde iban? – pregunto Black Star.

- No, pero conociendo al niño bonito seguramente la llevo al parque o al cine – dije con una sonrisa – es fácil descifrar lo que piensa un niño rico.

- Ah, es cierto, tu también eres un niño rico, por eso sabes como piensan – dijo Black Star en tono de burla.

- Black Star, si no quieres que te castre, mejor cállate – le dije fastidiado.

- ¡Yahoo! El gran Black Star, no se calla, solo por que un simple mortal se lo diga, ¡yahoo! – grito a todo pulmón.

Kid y yo miramos con pena a Black Star, cuando logramos que se callara salimos del departamento hasta el parque. Debo decir que en todo el camino Black Star se la pasaba gritando que era que superara a los dioses.

- ¡Yahoo!, débiles mortales, yo superare a los dioses – grito Black Star quien estaba encima de un árbol.

- ¡¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ!! – le gritamos hartos Kid y yo al unisonó.

- Tsk, no saben apreciar la grandeza cuando la tienen enfrente – se quejo Black Star.

- Si, si lo que digas, ahora apúrate que tenemos que llegar al parque – le regañe.

Y seguimos caminando, pero algo me decía, que algo malo iba a pasar…

* * *

_Antes de cualquier otro comentario, ewe ya vieron a Blair de hombre en el nuevo capitulo del manga? *OO* se ve sexy *¬* xDD_

_8D los dejo con la intriga *OO* xD bueno un capitulo mas :D! Gracias por los reviews ;D se los agradezco mucho *OO*! Perdón por la tardanza en este capitulo, es que mi imaginación, anda en otros fics que tengo en mente *OO* xD, pero no subiré ninguno hasta acabar los que tengo pendientes, bueno creo que solo subiré uno o dos capítulos por semana, para darme tiempo de escribir el siguiente :D, bueno un review siempre me alegra el día :3! Ok ya xD este capitulo esta inspirado en **Johanna Shut up de Crazy Loop**, xD Ruki wee yo se que te gusta esa song, xD te vestiré de muñeca *OO* ok no xD, wee en 4 meses cumplimos 2 años de una grandiosa amistad *OO*! xD te qiero wee :3 xD ok ya me voee 8D! xD_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	6. Cap5 ¡Devuélveme a mi Chica!

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo.**

_**Asdad ewe un nuevo cap *O* **_

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.5 ¡Devuélve a mi Chica!**_

**Soul POV.**

_Just Be Friends, nada puedo hacer, just be friends… Es tiempo del adiós…_

* * *

Kid, Black Star y yo llegamos hasta el parque, estuvimos esperando durante un par de horas, pero no había señal de Maka ni del niño bonito.

Suspire mientras me dejaba caer en una banca del parque.

Kid y Black Star como siempre estaban peleando, par de imbéciles, a veces me pregunto ¿como puedo tener amigos como ellos?

Una de las tantas preguntas sin respuestas…

- Oi Soul – me llamo Black Star - ¿Estas seguro de que vendrán aquí?

Puedo apostar a que si…

- Si, estoy seguro de que vendrán – le respondí cansado.

- Soul, ¿estas seguro de querer espiar a Maka? – pregunto serio Kid mientras se sentaba mi lado. – Tal vez descubras algo que no te gusta.

- Oh vamos Kid, no creo que pase nada malo – le dije no muy convencido de mi propio comentario.- Por cierto, tengo una duda. – dije para cambiar el tema.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Qué hay entre tu y Chrona? – pregunte pícaramente, pude ver como Kid se puso nervioso y se sonrojaba.

- ¿P-por que preguntas? – pregunto nervioso.

- Por que últimamente están mas juntos que de costumbre.

- Soul tiene razón – dijo Black Star quien nos miraba serio - ¿Te gusta Chrona verdad?

Oh vaya, hasta Black Star se dio cuenta.

Kid asintió con la cabeza, estaba completamente sonrojado.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamo Black Star – Yo que pensé que jamás te enamorarías de alguien como Chrona.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kid mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente.

- Por que no es 'simétrica' – respondimos Black Star y yo al unisonó.

- Ella es mas simétrica de lo que creen – respondió un tanto molesto. – Además tú, Soul, te enamoraste de Maka, a la que solías molestar diciéndole plana y nerd.

- Eso es cierto Soul, además de que le rompiste el corazón – dijo Black Star.

¡¿Por que todos tienen que hacerme recordar eso?!

- Eso ya lo se, no tienes por que repetírmelo siempre Black Star – le dije enojado.

- Bueno, hay que calmarnos un poco – dijo Kid, mientras se arreglaba su traje simétricamente. – tenemos que estar atentos cuando lleguen Maka y el niño bonito.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Oi Soul – Black Star volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué?

- Y ¿ya sabes que harás cuando los veas juntos? – la verdad no sabia que hacer.

- Emm… - me quede callado por un momento.

Genial, eso no es nada cool.

- No lo sabes ¿verdad? – pregunto Kid con una gotita de agua en la cabeza.

- No.

- Soul, eres un idiota – hablo Black Star.

- Mira quien lo dice – dije con sarcasmo.

- Pues yo, Nyajajaja – Black Star rio estrepitosamente – El hombre que superara a los Dioses.

Mire a Black Star con lastima…

A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo Tsubaki puede soportar estar con el?

Amor, tal vez…

Se notaba a cientos de kilómetros que Tsubaki estaba enamorada de Black Star, todos se dieron cuenta menos Black Star.

Estuvimos esperando durante horas, claro, también tuvimos que soportar las estupideces de Black Star, Kid estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y golpear a Black Star. Pero logre calmarlos a ambos.

- Soul ya me aburrí – se quejo Black Star – hemos estado aquí durante muchas infernales HORAS, no creo que vengan.

- Black Star tiene razón Soul, no creo que vengan, es mejor irnos de una vez – dijo Kid.

- ¡Si!, hay que ir al bar – grito entusiasmado Black Star.

Suspire.

- Vayan ustedes chicos – dije – Yo me quedare un rato mas, los alcanzo después.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntaron Kid y Black Star al unisonó.

Asentí con la cabeza y les sonreí.

- En ese caso – dijo Kid mientras se levantaba de la banca donde estaba sentado – nos vemos allá.

- No tardes mucho Soul – dijo Black Star mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el bar.

- Vale, nos vemos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentado en el parque, hasta que me había resignado, tal vez Kid y Black Star tenían razón, Maka y el niño bonito no iban a llegar. Mire mi reloj y ya eran las 8:30 pm.

Me levante de la banca dispuesto a alcanzar a Black Star y a Kid en el bar.

Y fue ahí donde los vi…

* * *

Maka y James estaban besándose, sentí una presión en mi corazón.

Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que ya había perdido todas mis oportunidades de estar con Maka, ella se había enamorado, mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, apreté fuertemente mis puños.

Baje mi cabeza y comencé a caminar sin rumbo.

No tenia ganas de nada después de ver 'eso', pero creo que me lo merezco ¿no?, dicen que lo que haces se te regresa, y yo lo tenía bien merecido después de haber rechazado a Maka hace algunos años.

_Eso se llama karma, Soul…_

Creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de Maka, me aleje de ella, tal vez de esa manera logre olvidarla, aunque se que será difícil, pero no imposible, Maka logro olvidarme… Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo… Pero me duele demasiado…

Quería olvidar lo que vi, así que decidí ir al bar, ya se que el alcohol no arregla nada pero… no me importa.

Camine un par de cuadras hasta que llegue al bar.

Al llegar ahí busque a Kid y a Black Star con la vista hasta que los localice, me acerque hasta ellos, Black Star comenzaba a ponerse ebrio, Kid en cambio lo miraba con pena.

Al ver mi cara Kid me miro sorprendido.

- ¿Soul?, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kid.

No le respondí.

Me sente en la barra y pedí una cerveza al bartender, la cual bebí con rapidez.

Black Star y Kid me miraban preocupados.

- ¿Paso algo malo? – pregunto Black Star mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y me miraba fijamente.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras le miraba de la misma forma.

- Vi a Maka y al niño bonito besándose – respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza y mi cabello cubría mi rostro.

Nadie dijo nada, un silencio incomodo nos invadió por completo a pesar de la música que había en el bar.

- Tenias razón Kid – dije mientras jugaba con mi cerveza – descubrí algo que no me gusto… acabo de perder todas mis oportunidades de estar con Maka, lo mejor es que la olvide…

- Tal vez deberías de luchar por ella – hablo Black Star – no pierdas la fe amigo.

- Black Star tiene razón Soul, no pierdas las esperanzas – lo apoyo Kid.

- Ya no puedo hacer nada – dije irritado – Maka esta enamorada de el.

Los chicos volvieron a callar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por que sabían que yo tenía razón, ya no podía hacer nada…

Estuvimos un par de horas mas en el bar, hasta que decidimos irnos, al salir cada uno tomamos nuestros respectivos caminos.

Cuando llegue al departamento suspire y puse mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, abrí lentamente la puerta y vi a Maka sentada en el sofá de la sala.

- ¡Soul!, ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo con preocupación, mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia mi.

- En el bar con Black Star y Kid – respondí sin ánimo mientras me alejaba de ella.

- Me tenías preocupada.

- No tienes por que preocuparte por mi – le respondí cortante – soy mayor puedo cuidarme solo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me respondes de esa forma? – pregunto.

- Por nada Maka, me voy a dormir – dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y escuche como el diablillo se burlaba de mí. Pero lo ignore por completo.

Se que estuvo mal que tratara de esa manera a Maka, pero no se que mas hacer…

Poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormido…

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde que Maka se había besado con el niño bonito, un día después de su cita nos dijo a todos que ya era novia de el, todas la chicas se emocionaron. Debo decir que a mi se me volvió a romper mi pobre enamorado e idiota corazón. Habían pasado tres días desde que había decidido alejarme de Maka, ya casi no pasábamos tiempos juntos, tampoco teníamos misiones, ya ni siquiera comíamos juntos, en pocas palabras nuestra amistad se estaba perdiendo… pero eso era lo mejor.

Suspire mientras apagaba la televisión y me levantaba del sofá, Maka no estaba en casa ya que ese día había tenido una cita con James.

_Si le hubieras dicho tus verdaderos sentimientos seguramente ella estaría contigo…_

Camine hasta acercarme al refrigerador saque la botella de leche y bebí directamente de la boquilla. De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió dejándome ver a Maka entrar con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

_Esa sonrisa jamás será por ti – decía el diablillo._

- Al menos utiliza un vaso – me regaño.

No le respondí solo asentí con la cabeza mientras volvía a meter el bote de leche al refrigerador, cerré la puerta de este y camine hacia mi habitación, no tenia, no quería hablar con ella.

- Soul – me llamo, voltee mi rostro solo para encontrarme a Maka mirándome con preocupación - ¿Estas bien?, últimamente te noto algo raro…conmigo, ¿te hice algo malo?

- No – le respondí secamente.

- ¿Entonces por que estas así conmigo?, ya casi no me hablas, no pasamos tiempo juntos, ni siquiera platicamos como antes, te alejas de mi, es como si ya no quisieras ser mi amigo. – dijo con algo de tristeza.

- No es eso Maka, es que últimamente tengo varias cosas que hacer – le sonreí amargamente.

- No creo que sea eso – dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

- Lo siento Maka, tengo que irme quede con los chicos en el bar – dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Vale Soul, cuídate – se despidió.

Salí del departamento y comencé a caminar hasta el bar… la verdad no tenia ganas de salir, pero no quería estar solo con Maka. Es imposible dejar de amarla…

Llegue al bar y ahí estaban Black Star y Kid, me miraban con una sonrisa, debo decir que ellos me apoyaron cuando Maka nos dio la noticia de su novio, puede que sean un par de imbéciles traumados con la simetría y el egocentrismo pero son mis mejores amigos.

- Soul amigo, pensé que no vendrías – dijo Black Star mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza.

- Es que Maka llego – respondí sin ánimos mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- No creo que sea correcto que te alejes de esa manera de Maka – dijo Kid mientras me miraba serio – Creo que eso la hace sentir mal.

- Lo se, pero no tengo otra opción, así la olvidare – dije mientras le pedía una cerveza al bartender.

- Tal vez debas de conocer otras mujeres – Hablo Black Star mientras me miraba serio.

- No están fácil. – tome un poco de mi cerveza.

Black Star y Kid suspiraron mientras se miraban fijamente y negaban con la cabeza.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la voz de Black Star termino con el silencio.

- Oye Soul, ¿Qué ese no es James? – pregunto mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia en frente, ahí se encontraba James con una chica sentada en sus piernas y el le decía cosas al oído se veían muy sonrientes. Y después de besaron.

Maldito hijo de…

¡¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerle algo así a Maka?!!

Estuve a punto de levantarme de mi lugar pero el brazo de Kid me detuvo.

- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer – dijo seriamente. – Estamos en un bar, un lugar publico, debes de controlarte Soul.

Gruñí molesto.

Me levante de mi lugar y salí del bar Kid y Black Star me miraron sorprendidos, me detuve en un pared al lado del bar, estuve un tiempo esperando a que saliera el niño bonito y cuando por fin salió lo acorrale en la pared.

- ¡Soul! – Exclamo algo asustado - ¿Qué sucede amigo?

Amigo… ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarme amigo?

- No me llames amigo, tu y yo no somos nada – le dije completamente enojado - ¡¿Cómo puedes engañar de esa forma a Maka?¡

- ¿De que hablas?

- No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien de lo que te hablo, te vi dentro del bar vi como tocabas a esa chica y como la besabas – le dije molesto.

-No se de que hablas – respondió.

- Imbécil – le grite mientras lo estampaba contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué tan molesto Soul? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Es que acaso te molesta que este con Maka?

- Si – le respondí enojado. – Me molesta lo que le haces maldito imbécil, Maka te quiere esta enamorada de ti, y tu solo la engañas de esta forma.

- ¡Oh! Espera no me digas que estas enamorada de ella – no le respondí simplemente baje mi mirada, el tipo empezó a reír – pues ¿que crees? Ella me prefiere a mi, pero piénsalo bien Evans, si le dices a Maka lo que viste probablemente le rompas el corazón, y no quieres ver a la dulce y tierna Maka triste ¿cierto?

Y el maldito tenía razón, no quería ver a Maka triste. Me aleje de el y me di la vuelta, tenia tantas ganas de ir con Maka y decirle lo que vi pero el tenia razón, el corazón de Maka se rompería o seguro pensaría que es una mentira.

Definitivamente no puedo hacer sufrir a Maka…

Comencé a caminar hasta el departamento mientras tenia una guerra mental entre decirle o no a Maka lo que había visto. No quería ver a Maka triste, pero tampoco quería verla con ese idiota…

Pero ella es feliz con el…

Cuando llegue al departamento Maka se encontraba profundamente dormida en el sofá, probablemente estaba preocupada por mi… La cargue y la levante del sofá, comencé a caminar hasta su habitación y la acosté en su cama.

La observe dormir plácidamente durante unos momentos, mientras seguía teniendo mi propia guerra mental donde me debatía entre decirle o no…

No sabia que hacer…

¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Debo decirle o no?...

No quiero ver a Maka sufrir por un idiota como ese… No quiero ver a Maka con ese idiota…

Creo que es mejor no decirle nada… dicen que, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, ¿cierto?

Si no le diré nada, seguiré con mi plan de alejarme de ella y verla feliz con ese imbécil. Creo que es lo mejor para todos…

* * *

_****_

En este caso digo educadamente las excusas te las metes donde tú creas mejor (8)-cantando (??)-

_ewe ando medio emo D: no pregunten por que -w- bueno hablemos del Fic :D owo probablemente este Fic solo tenga 10 capítulos es que no quiero hacerlo muy largo -w- Asdad Capítulo inspirado en Devuélveme a mi chica de Hombres G asdad es que los amo *OO* además esa canción rulea xD aww ayer cambie mi avatar -w- el otro ya me había aburrido, además de que este lo hice ayer que no tenia nada bueno que hacer así que decidí editar un poco en el PhotoShop *O* bueno ewe ¿Qué tal este capitulo?, por cierto una vez que termine este Fic lo pondré en __**M**__ ewe por que como ya dije si tendrá lemmon owo bueno gracias por los reviews me voy de una vez 8D_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	7. Cap6 'Mon Meilleur Ami'

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo. **_

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.6 **__**Mon Meilleur Ami**_

**Maka POV.**

Suspire mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá, mire el reloj, eran las 6:30 pm desde la mañana Soul no me había dirigido la palabra, cada vez que yo le hablaba el me ignoraba o se alejaba de mi. Y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

¿Acaso yo le había hecho algo malo a Soul?

De algo estaba segura…

Cada día que pasaba perdía más y más a Soul, y no puedo perder a mi mejor amigo.

No puedo perder a la única persona que me comprende realmente, tal vez estaba molesto por que seguía casado conmigo… Pero esa no es una razón para que este molesto de esa forma.

Encendí la televisión y comencé a hacer zapping en los canales, no había nada bueno que ver.

Pero apenas escuche como alguien abría la puerta del departamento, quite la vista del televisor y vi a Soul entrando.

Sonreí.

- ¡Hola Soul! – le salude con una sonrisa.

- Hola – saludo sin ánimos.

Soul me miro fijamente y yo le sonreí, pero el no me devolvió la sonrisa como solía hacerlo siempre, esta vez me miraba serio.

- Soul, ¿pasa algo? – pregunte algo triste.

Soul negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hasta su habitación, pero antes de que se fuera lo detuve.

- Dime la verdad Soul Eater Evans.

Soul bufo.

- Maka ya te dije que no pasa nada malo – respondió molesto.

- No me mientas Soul, yo se que algo no esta bien, últimamente estas demasiado distante, ya no me hablas, te alejas de mi y no entiendo por que – le dije.

- Es solo tu imaginación Maka – respondió.

- No es verdad, y lo sabes.

- Estas alucinando Maka – dijo burlón.

Baje la mirada y escuche como Soul comenzaba a caminar a su habitación, suspire y me deje caer sobre el sofá completamente triste, me sentía mal, no lo entendía, ¿Qué fue lo que le hice para que se alejara de esa manera de mi?

El sonido del teléfono me saco por completo de mis pensamientos.

Me levante del sofá y comencé a caminar hasta el.

- ¿Bueno? – conteste.

_- Maka-chan, hola – era la voz de Tsubaki – Las chicas y yo iremos al bar, ¿quieres venir?_

- Etto… no lo se Tsubaki-chan no me siento muy bien – respondí sin ánimos.

_- ¿Paso algo malo? – pregunto preocupada._

- No claro que no, no ha pasado nada malo, es solo que tengo algunos problemas.

_- Ya se por que no vienes al bar y me cuentas lo que te paso – dijo Tsubaki._

- Vale – le respondí resignada – salgo ahora del departamento y nos vemos en el bar.

_- Ok, nos vemos Maka-Chan – se despidió Tsubaki._

- Nos vemos – y colgué el teléfono.

Realmente necesitaba un consejo y Tsubaki era la única que podía ayudarme en esos momentos, ella de alguna manera me comprende y me da buenos consejos.

Camine hasta la habitación de Soul y toque su puerta.

- Soul voy a salir un rato con las chicas – grite desde fuera de su habitación.

- Ok – fue la respuesta de Soul.

Camine hasta la puerta y salí del departamento.

Cuando llegue al bar busque a las chicas con la vista, hasta que entre toda la masa de personas las localice y me acerque hasta ellas.

- ¡Hola Maka-chan! – me saludaron todas al unisonó.

- Hola – las salude con una falsa sonrisa.

Al poco rato Liz y Patty arrastraron a Chrona a la pista de baile, dejándonos solo a Tsubaki y a mí.

- Y bien Maka-chan, ¿Cuál es el problema? - pregunto dulcemente Tsubaki mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

La mire durante unos momentos.

Suspire.

- Yo… yo creo que le hice algo malo a Soul – dije con tristeza.

- ¿Y por que piensas eso?

- Por que, siento que cada día que pasa, Soul se aleja cada vez más y más de mí, y creo que es por que le hice daño. – dije mientras jugaba nerviosa con mis manos.

* * *

**Tsubaki POV.**

Mire como Maka, jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, se veía preocupada y triste, se notaba que realmente le dolía estar perdiendo a Soul.

¿Realmente no se había dado cuenta que Soul esta enamorado de ella?

- Etto… Maka-chan, no crees que, ¿tal vez Soul este celoso? - dije mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

Ojala y entienda las indirectas…

Maka me miro fijamente durante unos minutos.

- ¿Y por que Soul estaría celoso? – pregunto… se quedo callada por unos momentos. - ¿Crees que el piense que lo cambiare por Jim?

Bien, ahora se que Maka-chan no entiende las indirectas.

- Si, tal vez – le respondí con algo de pena.

No quiero que Maka-chan sufra cuando descubra que James la engaña, ¿Cómo me entere? Muy fácil, Black Star me contó que vieron a James con otra besándose en este bar. Al principio no lo creí pero después Kid me lo dijo y también Soul, definitivamente las apariencias engañan.

- Pues hablare con Soul, y le diré que jamás lo cambiare por nadie, el es mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo puede cambiar – respondió Maka-chan con decisión y con una gran sonrisa.

Le sonreí.

También tengo que hablar con Soul-kun y decirle que no esta bien alejarse de esa forma de Maka-chan, ambos están sufriendo.

- Bueno Tsubaki-chan será, mejor que me vaya ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir al Shibusen – dijo Maka-chan con una tierna sonrisa.

- Vale, cuídate Maka-chan, buenas noches – me despedí y le sonreí.

- Adiós, buenas noches, me despides de las chicas.

Asentí y vi como Maka-chan caminaba hasta la salida.

* * *

**Maka POV.**

Llegue al departamento, todo estaba muy tranquilo, seguramente Soul ya estaría durmiendo. Mañana por la mañana tratare de hablar con el, decirle que nunca me alejare de el, Dios, quiero demasiado a Soul, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, eso seria una de las peores cosas que podría llegar a pasarme.

Camine lentamente hasta mi habitación, cuando llegue ahí tome algo de ropa, y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha.

Cuando termine de ducharme volví a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, pensaba en la mejor forma de acercarme a Soul, ya que cada vez que intento hablar con el, el se aleja, definitivamente acercarme a Soul seria un problema.

Me estire bajo las sabanas antes de levantarme, bostece y talle mis adormilados ojos con mis manos, me levante de la cama, cambie el pijama que tenia puesto y me puse mi falda amarilla y mi camiseta de botones. Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y camine hasta la cocina prepare el desayuno, al poco rato Soul salió de su habitación, vi como caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Soul – le llame.

- ¿Qué? – respondió secamente.

- Desayuna conmigo – le pedí. – Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Soul volteo a verme, puse mi mejor carita de perrito abandonado, lo cual pareció funcionar ya que Soul suspiro resignado y se sentó a mi lado.

Sonreí ampliamente, le serví su desayuno y yo también me serví.

- Nee Soul.

- ¿Hmm? – respondió mientras llevaba el tenedor con comida a su boca.

- Te quiero – Soul me miro desconcertado – Eres mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar – le dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo se – respondió, miro su reloj – Ya es tarde tengo que irme al Shibusen.

- ¡Vamos juntos! Yo también tengo que ir – me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia la salida junto a Soul.

* * *

**Soul POV.**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Maka me había dicho que me quería, obvio como amigos y yo realmente me sentía mal al separarme de esa forma de Maka. Pero cada vez que me quedaba solo con ella, me daban unas terribles ganas de decirle todo lo que vi.

Cuanto más me alejaba, ella se acercaba más y más, si esto seguía así no podría soportarlo más y acabaría diciéndole todo lo que vi en el bar. Pero no quiero ver a Maka sufrir por mi culpa.

Me deje caer lentamente en el sofá, pase una de mis manos por mi cabello y suspire. Tome el control de la televisión y la encendí, escuche como la puerta de la habitación de Maka se cerraba.

- Soul, voy a salir un rato – Dijo Maka quien estaba parada a un lado del sofá viéndome con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vas con las chicas? – pregunte.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

- Voy con Jim – dijo felizmente, apreté fuertemente el control de la televisión con una de mis manos, de alguna forma tenia que desquitar mi ira, ¿no?

- Vale – le respondí sin ánimos.

Maka puso una gran sonrisa en su rosto.

Camino hasta la puerta y salió por la misma.

Trate de pensar en otra cosa y alejar todos los celos y ganas de golpear que tenía, viendo la televisión, pero no funcionaba…

_Tranquilo Evans cuenta hasta diez._

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

_Cuatro_

_Cinco… Que la mierda voy a romperle la cara de marica al niño bonito._

Me pare rápidamente del sofá y me disponía a salir de la casa, pero el sonido del teléfono me detuvo, pude haberlo dejado sonar pero algo me decía que debía de contestarlo.

- ¿Bueno? – conteste sin ganas.

_- Hey Soul, soy Kid._

- Hey Kid, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

_- Mi padre quiere hablar contigo y con Maka – dijo Kid._

- ¿Ahora?

_- Si ahora._

- Pues eso será algo imposible, Maka salió, tuvo una cita con el niño bonito – dije con molestia.

Escuche como Kid suspiraba.

_- En ese caso, ven solo tu – respondió serio._

- Claro, voy para allá.

_- Vale, adiós Soul – se despidió Kid._

- Adiós – me despedí y colgué el teléfono.

Al menos ya tendría algo con que entretenerme y así no le rompería la cara al niño bonito.

Salí del departamento y comencé a caminar hacia el Shibusen.

Cuando llegue ahí camine hasta la Death Room.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hola!, Soul-kun – saludo animadamente Shinigami-sama.

- Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama – salude e hice una pequeña reverencia, como siempre solía hacerlo.

- ¿Y Maka-chan? – pregunto Shinigami-sama.

- Pues tenia una cita importante – le respondí con fastidio.

- ¡Oh!, bueno supongo que solo te tendré que decir a ti – respondió Shinigami-sama cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte seriamente.

- Pues ahora que eres un Death Scythe, se te asignara un nuevo técnico o en este caso una nueva técnico. – respondió felizmente Shinigami-sama.

- Pero ¿y que pasara con Maka? – pregunte.

- Pues Maka-chan es una gran técnico, ella probara con otras armas, tu por el momento te quedaras en Death City conociendo a tu nueva técnico, cuando sus almas estén en completa sintonía te iras a Japón con ella – respondió Shinigami-sama.

Woh… ¿acaso dijo lo que yo creo que dijo?

Irme de Death City… No parecía ser mala idea, así estaría lejos de Maka y me olvidaría de ella pero… pero ¿que pensaría Maka de todo este asunto?

- E… esta bien – respondí no muy convencido.

- Bien en ese caso, solo tendrías que decirle a Maka-chan – dijo Shinigami-sama feliz – ah por cierto tu nueva técnico llegara mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

- Si, estoy seguro que te llevaras muy bien con Danielle-chan.

- ¿Eso era todo Shinigami-sama? – pregunte con desgano.

- Claro Soul-kun, puedes irte a casa y recuerda decirle a Maka-chan – dijo Shinigami-sama.

Asentí, hice una reverencia y salí de la Death Room.

Lo más difícil de todo este asunto seria decirle a Maka que me iría de Death City y lo peor, decirle que tendré una nueva técnica.

Suspire y camine por los pasillos casi vacios del Shibusen.

- Soul-kun – escuche la voz de Tsubaki llamándome, detuve mi paso y voltee a verla.

- Hey Tsubaki, ¿Qué hay? – pregunte.

- ¿Cómo va el asunto con Maka-chan? – pregunto Tsubaki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pues… mal – le respondí – Ya no puedo seguir así, me siento como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotara y le diré todo lo que vi a Maka.

- Deberías decírselo Soul-kun, ¿no crees que ella sufrirá más cuando se entere de lo que hace James-kun?

- No creo que Maka se entere, además se nota a miles de kilómetros que Maka esta enamorada de ese tipo.

- No te des por vencido Soul-kun – trataba de animarme Tsubaki.

- Lo siento Tsubaki pero creo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya me resigne, esperare a que se cumplan los dos meses de casado, me divorciare de Maka y después me iré. – le respondí resignado.

- ¿irte? – pregunto sorprendida Tsubaki.

Asentí y suspire pesadamente.

- A partir de mañana tendré una nueva técnica y después nos iremos a Japón.

- ¡¡Pero no puedes irte!! No puedes dejar a Maka-chan con ese imbécil.

- Pero Maka ama a ese imbécil, no puedo hacer nada Tsubaki, es mejor alejarme de ella – le dije cansado.

Me di la vuelta, metí mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar.

- Maka-chan sufrirá si te vas – dijo tristemente Tsubaki.

- No lo creo – le respondí y continué caminando.

* * *

Cuando llegue al departamento Maka aun no había llegado, supuse que aun seguiría en su cita con el niño bonito. Me deje caer sobre el sofá y comencé a pensar en la mejor forma de decirle a Maka que dejaríamos de ser compañeros y que me iría a Japón.

Estuve pensando durante un par de minutos y no se me ocurría nada, se lo diría hoy en la cena o antes, no creo que sufra demasiado si me voy, seguramente no le importe demasiado, con el tiempo me olvidara y yo tratare de hacer lo mismo…

- Hola Soul – Voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Maka mirándome con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, como siempre solía hacerlo.

- Hola Maka – respondí sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

- No, Maka, yo...debemos hablar de algo importante – le dije serio.

- Soul, no me asustes, ¿Qué quieres decirme? – pregunto mas preocupada que antes.

- Shinigami-sama hablo esta tarde conmigo – Maka me miro sorprendida – bueno en realidad quería hablar con ambos, pero tu no estabas, el caso es que me dijo algo importante.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues, tu y yo dejaremos de ser compañeros, a partir de mañana yo tendré nueva técnico y después me iré a Japón – dije mirando hacia al frente.

- No, eso no puede ser verdad, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme, Soul, yo soy tu compañera y tu mejor amiga, no puedes dejarme – Mire a Maka sorprendido, ella me miraba de la misma forma – NO QUIERO PERDER A MI MEJOR AMIGO.

Y en pocos segundos Maka me estaba abrasando.

La verdad estaba mas que sorprendido jamás me imagine que Maka reaccionaria de esa forma.

- Lo siento Maka, yo… yo no puedo hacer nada, la decisión fue de Shinigami-sama – le respondí mientras la abrazaba de la misma forma.

- ¿Cuando te iras? – pregunto aun abrazada a mi.

- Aun no lo se, mi nueva técnico llegara mañana, Shinigami-sama dijo que cuando nuestras almas estén en completa sintonía nos vamos a Japón.

- No te puedes ir Soul… no quiero que me dejes sola – dijo Maka tristemente.

- Lo siento Maka – le respondí.

Al menos, no había estado tan mal ¿cierto?

Dejar a Maka es lo mejor que puedo hacer ¿cierto?

No se pero tenia un extraño presentimiento…

* * *

Nótese: _**Mon Meilleur Ami, **_significa mi mejor amigo en francés :L, amo el francés (H).

* * *

_Ya se -w- capitulo corto y gay D: aww! Es que últimamente he tenido ciento de cosas por hacer ewé! Bueno en realidad no xD, solo que me la he pasado en el MetroFLOG y editando imágenes *u* y también D: me volvió un viejo trauma que creía olvidado pero no D: Pupe e_e es un mala influencia xD malditas muñecas japonesas xD, bueno ya xD asdad owó! Aww! e_e creo que el amor es gay xD Dios, jamás pensé que me pasarían estas cosas a mi xD, bueno ya OwwwO!, prometo traer el próximo capitulo lo antes posible :D asdad, un adelanto coffcoffmakasedacuentadesussentimientoshaciasouldentrodepococoffcoff ok ya xD y bueno ~ mejor me voy de una vez -w- OwwO tengo que largarme a editar 8D xD!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	8. Cap7 No Me Lo Puedo Explicar

Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.7 No Me Lo Puedo Explicar.**_

**Maka POV.**

No podía ser cierto…

No quería creerlo, ¡NO!, Soul no se puede ir a Japón, no puede dejarme, no puedo dejar ir a mi mejor amigo. No quiero perderlo.

- No te vayas Soul – le suplique mientras seguía abrazada a el.

- Yo lo siento Maka, no puedo hacer nada, soy una Death Scythe ahora y es mi deber obedecer a Shinigami-sama, en verdad lo siento Maka – respondió tristemente Soul.

Me separe de Soul y lo mire fijamente, por alguna razón me sentía extraña al verlo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente dentro de mi pecho. ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que te vayas – le dije completamente triste.

- Lo siento – volvió a responder.

- ¿Cuando llega tu técnico? – pregunte.

- Técnica – me corrigió – mañana.

Me puse triste, no quería dejar ir a Soul, no quería que me olvidara, definitivamente no lo dejaría ir. Comencé a llorar, cientos de lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, Soul me miro sorprendido.

- No llores Maka – dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas con una de sus manos.

- Es que…Soul…yo…no quiero que…te vayas – dije hablando entre sollozos. A pesar que yo sabia que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, no quería aceptarlo, jamás me imagine que me dolería tanto dejar ir a Soul.

- Enserio lo siento Maka, tu y yo sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano…

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que eso pase! – Grite mientras las lágrimas seguían derramándose por mis mejillas, ¿Por qué me duele tanto dejar ir a Soul?

Me acerque a Soul y volví a abrazarlo, el me correspondió el abrazo.

- ¿Me prometes que nunca me olvidaras? – pregunte entre sollozos.

- Te lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Entonces es una promesa Evans – dije mientras me separaba de el y me limpiaba las lágrimas – Por que si no la cumples juro que te golpeo con una gran enciclopedia.

- ¿Amenaza o advertencia? – Soul rio y me miro con una sonrisa.

- Ambas – conteste con una sonrisa.

- Te lo prometo Maka, no te olvidare, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si tu eres mi mejor amiga.

Sonreí y Soul me devolvió la sonrisa, no me lo puedo explicar pero ver su sonrisa me hace pensar que nada puede salir mal, que pase lo que pase siempre podre contar con Soul y cada vez que veo su sonrisa mi corazón salta feliz dentro de mi pecho.

- Bien Maka, tengo hambre – dijo Soul mientras se acomodaba en el sofá – Es tú turno de preparar la cena, así que hazlo o moriré.

- Tu si que sabes como arruinar los momentos bonitos Soul – me queje.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas Maka, pero enserio tengo hambre – Soul puso carita de perrito abandonado y termine cediendo.

- Vale ya la preparo – dije resignada mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Cuando termine de preparar la cena llame a Soul, cenamos entre pláticas y risas, era divertido cenar con Soul por que casi siempre teníamos algo nuevo de que hablar, hasta imaginamos como seria su nueva técnico. Cuando se hizo tarde nos despedimos y caminamos hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Pero antes de ir a dormir, tome ropa de mi armario y decidí tomar una ducha, cuando termine de ducharme camine hasta mi cama y en poco tiempo me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

_Las embestidas aumentaron al igual que mis gemidos, el placer que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba con nada, mis ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados por el placer._

_De pronto los labios de mi acompañante se posaron sobre los míos, el beso fue apasionado pero lleno de amor, sus cálidas manos acariciaban mi cuerpo por completo haciendo que cientos de escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo, llevo una de sus manos hasta mi pecho izquierdo y comenzó a masajearlo aumentando el placer en mí._

_Lentamente abrí mis ojos, solo para encontrarme con ese par de orbes rubís, Soul sonrío mostrándome sus afilados dientes, comenzó a lamer mi cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos._

_Un grito de placer salió de mi boca cuando Soul mordió uno de mis pezones y aumentaba las embestidas, la vista comenzaba a nublárseme por todo el placer de esos momentos, mis caderas se movían rápidamente contra las de el, estaba ansiosa por sentir el máximo placer junto a Soul._

_Se separo de mi pecho y regreso a mis labios, el beso esta vez fue completamente tierno, me encantaban sus labios, sentir la calidez de sus manos por mi cuerpo, la forma en que me expresaba su amor._

_- Te amo – susurro contra mis labios y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez en mi interior._

_- Yo… también – balbucee entre gemidos, mientras me aferraba fuertemente a su espalda._

_Soul estaba a punto de darme otro beso y estábamos a punto de llegar al esperado orgasmo cuando de pronto…_

* * *

Desperté.

Mi respiración era rápida, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente y cierta parte de mi cuerpo se encontraba completamente _húmeda_. Era la primera vez que tenía 'ese' tipo de sueños, lleve mi mano derecha hasta mi frente y me limpie el sudor que escurría por esta.

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué soñé con Soul?

Negué con la cabeza y trate de olvidar el sueño, cerré los ojos, quería dormir tenia demasiado sueño, poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormida.

Me estire un poco bajo las sabanas antes de levantarme, talle un poco mis ojos, los cuales poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la luz del sonriente sol que se colaba por la ventana, bostece, me levante de la cama, me cambie de ropa, salí de mí habitación y camine hasta la cocina.

Me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Soul preparando el desayuno. Cuando se percato de mi presencia volteo a verme, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar el sueño que había tenido anoche.

- Buenos días Maka – Saludo Soul con una sonrisa.

- B-buenos d-días S-Soul – Salude nerviosa y con una muuuuy falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Soul algo preocupado.

- Jeje… si, si claro estoy bien – sonreí.

- ¿Segura?, por que no pareces estar bien.

- Enserio Soul, estoy bien – Soul me miro con desconfianza por un momento pero luego suspiro resignado – Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- Ah, es que Shinigami-sama dijo que llegara temprano al Shibusen por que hoy llega mi nueva técnico – dijo Soul con algo de desgano.

- Oh – fue lo único que respondí.

- Si bueno, ¿desayunamos? – pregunto Soul con una sonrisa torcida mientras ponía dos platos sobre la mesa.

- Claro – conteste con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque en el fondo todavía seguía triste por perder a Soul, el desayuno la mayor parte del tiempo ocurrió en silencio, cuando terminamos Soul se levanto de su lugar, tomo su plato sucio y lo puso en el fregadero, yo también hice lo mismo.

- Me voy al Shibusen, ¿vienes? – pregunto mientras volteaba a verme.

- Etto… Claro, tengo que ver a Tsubaki y a buscar un libro en la biblioteca – respondí.

- Ok, vámonos entonces.

Soul comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y yo le seguí el paso, cuando salimos del departamento todo el camino fue silencio, un enorme silencio incomodo, quería comenzar la platica, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Suspire resignada.

Cuando llegamos al Shibusen me separe de Soul ya que el iba a la Death Room para conocer a su nueva técnico y yo me fui directamente a la biblioteca, ahí me encontré a Tsubaki quien trataba de hacer que Black Star leyera un libro.

- Vamos Black Star lee el libro – le decía Tsubaki a Black Star.

- ¡No! Eso jamás alguien tan Big como yo no lee libros – se negaba Black Star.

- ¡Hola Tsubaki! ¡Hola Black Star! – los salude con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola Maka-chan – me devolvió el saludo Tsubaki.

- Oi Maka, ¿es verdad que a Soul le darán una nueva técnico? – pregunto Black Star.

- ¡Black Star! – le regaño Tsubaki.

- Jeje, esta bien Tsubaki enserio, si le darán nueva técnico a Soul, hoy, es más creo que ya esta en el Shibusen – respondí tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

- ¡Oh! – Respondió Black Star – Y, ¿Es verdad que Soul se ira a Japón con su nueva técnico?

- ¡Black Star! Deja de preguntar esas cosas – le volvió a regañar Tsubaki.

- No hay problema Tsubaki – volví a poner otra sonrisa fingida – Si cuando el alma de Soul y de su nueva técnico estén en completa sincronía se irán a Japón.

- ¡Oh vaya! Entonces perderás a tu arma y a tu mejor amigo que mala suerte Maka – no soporte aquel comentario por parte de Black Star, baje la mirada completamente triste haciendo que mi flequillo me cubriera los ojos.

- ¡Black Star! – Le regaño Tsubaki un poco más fuerte que antes – Esta noche solo te daré una porción de tu cena.

- ¡Hey Tsubaki eso no es justo! Yo solo digo la verdad – se defendió Black Star.

- Lo siento mucho Maka-chan. – se disculpaba Tsubaki.

Levante la mirada y puse una falsa sonrisa.

- Esta bien, enserio, ayer estuve hablando con Soul y todo esta bien – dije tratando de parecer feliz.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Si – conteste rápidamente y con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen en la biblioteca?

- Buscando un libro de francés – respondió Tsubaki mirándome con preocupación.

- ¿Francés? ¿Para qué? – pregunte.

- Por que Tsubaki y yo iremos a una misión en Francia – contesto Black Star – Y según Tsubaki tengo que aprender a hablar francés y me quiere obligar a leer un libro.

- Así aprenderás – le respondió Tsubaki.

Sonreí falsa y tímidamente mientras veía a Tsubaki y Black Star 'peleándose'

- Jeje... chicos me voy a buscar un libro – dije pero no me hicieron caso, suspire y comencé a caminar hasta los estantes de la biblioteca.

Cuando encontré el libro que buscaba, lo tome y lo ojee por un momento pero no podía concentrarme por estar pensando en _Soul_.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el?

¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya?

¿Por qué no quiero que tenga otra técnico?

Salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos en cuanto escuche la voz de Tsubaki.

- Maka-chan – me llamo y yo voltee a verla – ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Si –sonreí falsamente– Claro que estoy bien Tsubaki.

- No Maka-chan soy tu amiga y te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, algo me dice que tu no estas bien – dijo Tsubaki mientras me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. – Es por Soul-kun ¿cierto?

- Es solo que yo… - no continué hablando la voz se me quebró y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer – S-si. N-no quiero que Soul se vaya, no quiero que Soul tenga otra técnico, quiero que se quede en Death City, no soporto la idea de perderlo.

- Pero Maka-chan, tú sabias que eso tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, Soul-kun tendría una nueva técnico y dejaría Death City – hablo Tsubaki con dulzura.

- S-si lo se, pero jamás me imagine que eso sucedería tan pronto – dije hablando entre sollozos.

- Maka-chan, te haz preguntado, ¿por que no quieres dejar ir a Soul?

Seque mis lágrimas y mire fijamente a Tsubaki mientras yo seguía sollozando.

- P-pues por que es mi mejor amigo – dije pero ni yo misma estaba tan segura de esa respuesta.

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Nos vemos después Maka-chan, tengo que ayudar a Black Star con el francés, cuídate – Tsubaki se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la salida.

Me quede ahí parada pensando en lo que Tsubaki me había mencionado antes, esa es la razón por la que no quiero dejar ir a Soul ¿no?, por que es mi amigo, ¿cierto?...

* * *

**Soul POV.**

Suspire mientras caminaba hasta la Death Room, la verdad no me gustaba mucho la idea de tener otra técnico e irme pero no tenia otra opción, además si quería olvidar a Maka lo mejor era alejarme ¿no?

Llegue hasta la puerta de la Death Room y la abrí.

- ¡Hola Soul-kun! – saludo Shinigami-sama muy feliz.

- Buenos días Shinigami-sama – lo salude e hice una reverencia.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado temprano Soul-kun, ¿estas listo para conocer a tu nueva técnico? – pregunto Shinigami-sama.

- Si – dije sin ganas mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Okay~ - Dijo Shinigami-sama animadamente – Danielle-chan puedes pasar.

La puerta de la Death Room se abrió y por ella se dejo entrar una chica, mas o menos de mi edad, su cabello era corto, el color de este era negro y sus ojos eran cafés claro, era un poco más baja que Maka, pero debo aceptar que tenia buen cuerpo.

- Soul-kun ella es Danielle-chan, será tu nueva técnico – dijo Shinigami-sama.

- ¡Hola Soul-sempai! Es un gusto conocerte – la chica puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Espero seamos buenos compañeros.

- Si, yo también lo espero, Danielle – dije con desgano.

- Oh no, dime Dan todos mis amigos me llaman así.

Suspire.

- Ok. En ese caso tú dime solo, Soul.

- Bueno, bueno, es mejor que vayan a conocerse, Soul-kun tienes el día libre, así que aprovéchalo para conocer mejor a Danielle-chan – dijo Shinigami-sama muy feliz.

- Si Shinigami-sama – Hice una reverencia al igual que Danielle y salimos de la Death Room.

- No puedo creer que vaya a ser la técnico de una gran Death Scythe como tú Soul – dijo Danielle con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Algún día quiero llegar a ser una gran técnico como Maka-sempai.

- ¿Conoces a Maka? – pregunte.

- Claro, bueno no la conozco en persona, pero se mucho de ella – Respondió con una sonrisa – Todos los que queremos ser técnicos en Japón la conocemos, es algo así como nuestra ídolo, ella derroto al kishin y te convirtió a ti en una Death Scythe, por eso estoy tan feliz de empuñar la guadaña que ella alguna vez uso.

- Oh vaya, de verdad la admiras.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que podrías presentármela? – pregunto tímidamente.

- Si claro – dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Caminamos y platicamos un rato en el Shibusen, hasta que a lo lejos pude distinguir la figura de Maka, por alguna razón se notaba triste.

¿Acaso realmente le dolió la noticia?

- ¡Maka! – le grite para que pudiera escucharme, los ojos de mi nueva técnico brillaron cuando vieron a Maka voltear.

Ella se acerco hasta nosotros.

- ¡Hola Soul! – Saludo Maka con una falsa sonrisa, tantos años junto a ella me habían obligado a distinguir entre una sonrisa de felicidad y una sonrisa falsa. Sus ojos se notaban algo rojos y sin el brillo que siempre suelen tener.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Grito Danielle con emoción, haciendo que tanto Maka como yo nos asustáramos – Tengo frente a mí a la gran Maka Albarn, esto es casi un sueño, Maka sempai, soy tú mas grande admiradora.

A Maka y a mi nos bajo una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Maka con una pequeña sonrisa. – Gracias…etto.

- Danielle, me llamo Danielle Yamamoto, soy la nueva técnico de Soul – Dijo Danielle con emoción. – Se todo sobre ti, bueno no todo, no sabia que te habías hecho un cambio de _look, _pero te ves mucho más linda que antes. Disculpa tanta emoción, es que no puedo creer que te tenga frente a mi, si los chicos me vieran seguramente me tendrían envidia.

- Jeje – Maka y yo reímos nerviosos a pesar que la chica se veía seria era todo lo contrario.

- Por que, créeme Maka-sempai cuando te digo que en Japón tienes muchos admiradores, sobre todo hombres, muchos quieren ser tus armas por eso todos se están preparando, quieren ser mejor que Soul, para estar contigo y conquistarte. – Dijo Danielle, Dios, esa chica habla demasiado. – Pero tú y Soul son novios ¿no?

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no – respondió Maka nerviosa y algo sonrojada – Solo somos amigos.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Enserio? – pregunto Danielle con desilusión.

Maka y yo asentimos.

- ¡Que mal! Yo pensé que después de conocerse durante tantos años ya eran algo más que amigos – volvió a decir con desilusión.

- Jeje… No, en realidad Maka tiene novio – dije tratando de no parecer molesto.

Cada vez que mencionaba al imbécil ese me daban ganas de matarlo.

- Umm, bueno el chico que tiene tú corazón Maka-sempai tiene mucha suerte – Danielle sonrío y Maka le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si, suerte, solo que el imbécil no lo sabe apreciar y prefiere engañarla con cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente.

- Vámonos Danielle tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dije interrumpiendo la platica.

- ¿Eh? Oh claro, nos vemos después Maka-sempai, fue un gran honor conocerte – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Igual, cuídate Danielle, por cierto Soul, probablemente hoy llegue tarde al departamento iré al bar – dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vas con las chicas o con James? – pregunte mientras ponía mi pose cool y guardaba mis manos en los bolsillos.

- No – Maka negó con la cabeza – Iré yo sola, quiero pensar un rato.

- Vale, cuídate, pero si necesitas que te vaya a buscar me llamas – Maka asintió, Danielle y yo nos despedimos y comenzamos a caminar hasta salir del Shibusen.

Bueno al menos Danielle me cae bien y es linda, aunque es algo fanática de Maka y eso me da miedo, Pero espero que pronto nuestras almas estén en completa sintonía y nos vayamos de Death City, quiero alejarme de Maka lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Maka POV.**

Iba caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen. Acababa de encontrarme con Soul y su nueva técnico una chica linda, pero algo extraña.

Suspire mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho Tsubaki, detuve mi paso y cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

- ¡Maka-chan! – escuche la voz de Marie-sensei a mis espaldas, voltee y vi que me miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa Marie-sensei? – pregunte.

- Me preguntaba si podrías cubrirme en clases es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer hoy - dijo Marie-sensei.

- Claro – respondí con una sonrisa.

Estuve dándoles clases a los alumnos de Marie-sensei por algunas horas, me gustaba ese trabajo, tal vez después hable con Shinigami-sama y le pida trabajo como maestra.

Tengo que hacer algo mientras no tengo arma ¿cierto?

Cuando las clases terminaron salí del Shibusen y comencé a caminar hasta el bar, necesitaba pensar un poco y estar a solas durante un rato.

Cuando llegue al bar me sente en una de las sillas que estaba frente a la barra, suspire mientras pensaba en todas la cosas que tendría que hacer una vez que Soul se fuera, probablemente tendría que mudarme ya que el departamento seria muy grande para mi sola.

_- Maka-chan, te haz preguntado, ¿por que no quieres dejar ir a Soul?_

Esa pregunta resonaba una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, negué rápidamente para salir de mis pensamientos, pero aun así no lo lograba.

¿Por qué no quiero dejar ir a Soul?

Por que es mi mejor amigo, ¿no?

_Vamos Maka, deja de pensar en eso o terminaras volviéndote loca._

Mi conciencia tenía razón, es mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

Pase mi mano izquierda por mi rostro y entonces vi el anillo que llevaba en mi dedo anular.

Ahora que lo pienso no me lo eh quitado desde que me lo pusieron, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Esto era una de las cosas que yo soñaba cuando estaba enamorada de Soul, casarme con él y tener una familia.

Mi corazón salto dentro de mi pecho cuando aquel recuerdo llego a mi cabeza.

¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a mi departamento a divertirnos un rato? – Dijo una voz que me pareció familiar.

- Me encantaría – dijo la voz de una mujer.

Me voltee un poco solo para encontrarme a Jim con una mujer, la cual beso a Jim y el le correspondió el beso sin mas.

No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Me levante de mi lugar y camine hasta donde estaban.

- No me digas, y ¿que harán en tu departamento Jim? – pregunte con sarcasmo.

- ¡Maka! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Jim nervioso mientras se separaba de la chica.

- Pues vine a pensar un rato y me encuentro con esto, a ti besándote con esa – dije enojada mientras señalaba a la extraña.

- Yo puedo explicarlo – dijo rápidamente y nervioso.

- Aja, a ver explícame entonces. – lo mire enojada.

Suspiro y sonrio.

- Te diré la verdad Maka Albarn, desde que comenzamos a salir te he engañado con cualquier mujer – dijo como si nada y con una sonrisa.

- Pero que cínico eres – negué con la cabeza – Pensé que eras diferente, pero veo que eres una basura.

- Lo se Maka, pero sabes que me sorprende, que tu amiguito Soul no te haya dicho nada – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Soul en todo esto? – pregunte.

- Que el sabia toda la verdad, él sabia que yo te engañaba, por que él me vio.

- No eso es una mentira, Soul no me ocultaría algo como eso – dije con seguridad.

- ¿Ah no? Pues si no me crees anda ve y pregúntale – respondió.

- No te creo.

- Pues haya tú pero es la verdad, el sabia todo y decidió ocultártelo, dime Maka, ¿Qué tipo de amigo haría eso?

No conteste, Soul no me puso haber ocultado algo como eso, no él, estoy segura que el jamás haría algo así, él es diferente por eso confió en el.

- Estoy segura que habrá tenido sus razones para no decirme nada – dije mientras apretaba fuertemente mis ojos para evitar llorar.

- No lo se, ni me importa, bueno Maka parece que lo nuestro llego a su fin – dijo con cinismo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta la salida con la mujer.

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas pero no por el hecho de haber encontrado a Jim con otra mujer sino por saber que Soul me había ocultado algo así, se supone que somos amigos y los amigos no se tienen secretos ¿cierto?

No pude esperar más, salí del bar y camine hasta el departamento mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué esas cosas solo me pasan a mí?

¿Acaso al destino le gusta verme sufrir y llorar?...

* * *

_Ya se, me tarde demasiado en subir este capítulo aww! es que se me fue la imaginación para este e-e, probablemente mañana les ponga la continuación *O* ewe bueno ando traumada D: me corte el pelo y me puse mechas rubias Q2! Fue un cambio realmente drástico xD mi pobre cabello ;w; lo extraño largo xD ahora esta tan corto que ya ni puedo sujetarlo como antes ;O; xD pero me gusta mi nuevo look (H) xD bueno ya owo, gracias por los reviews :3 se los agradezco mucho (: creo que a partir del próximo capítulo los capítulos serán un poco más corto jeje owo bueno eso es todo por el momento n.n Cuídense mucho & Suerte en todo :D_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-* _


	9. Cap8 Its Time To Say Goodbye

_Disclaimer: Como ya todos sabemos en el mundo del FanFiction, Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo. Por otro lado, la historia si es mía :3!_

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.8 Its Time To Say Goodbye**_

**Soul POV.**

…

Me deje caer sobre el sofá completamente cansado, había estado practicando la resonancia de almas con Danielle y al parecer nuestras almas se sincronizaban bien, no tanto como la de Maka y la mía pero ambos estábamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Mire el reloj que había sobre la mesita de centro que había en la sala, marcaba exactamente las 9:50 pm, estaba comenzándome a preocuparme por Maka, se había ido al bar desde hace un par de horas y aun no llegaba al departamento, ni siquiera ha llamado.

Suspire mientras escuchaba las gotas de lluvia rebotar en el suelo, pase mi mano por mi cabello y lo despeine un poco, encendí la televisión en un afán de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Maka.

De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió por completo dejándome ver la figura de Maka, ella estaba completamente húmeda por la lluvia supuse que había venido caminando hasta el departamento.

- Maka, ¿Pero qué te paso? – Pregunte mientras me levantaba del sofá y caminaba hasta ella, pero al acercarme me percate que sus hermosos ojos jades estaban rojos y por sus mejillas bajaban cientos de lágrimas – ¡Maka! ¿Te paso algo? ¡Respóndeme!

Maka no dijo nada permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, a pesar del fuerte sonido de la lluvia podía escuchar sus sollozos. Se acerco rápidamente hasta mí y me abrazo.

- Maka, ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron algo malo? – pregunte desesperadamente.

Maka negó con la cabeza mientras se juntaba más a mí.

- Soul…yo… dime que es una mentira – dijo mientras lloraba.

- ¿Qué es una mentira? – pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

- Que tú sabias que Jim me engañaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron, ¿Maka ya se había enterado?, me quede callado, no dije ni una palabra.

- ¿S-Soul? – Maka se separo de mi pecho y me miro fijamente – Lo sabias ¿verdad?, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Confíe en ti Soul, eres mi mejor amigo y me ocultaste algo así, ¿por qué? – cientos de lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Maka.

- Por que, seguramente si te lo decía no me ibas a creer algo así – me defendí.

- Pero se supone que somos amigos y los amigos no se ocultan cosas Soul – Maka seguía llorando, mientras se separaba por completo de mí – No puedo creer que me lo ocultaras Soul.

- Es que no sabia como decírtelo Maka, no es fácil dar una noticia así – dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Esa es una pésima excusa Soul – Grito Maka mientras cientos de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – ¡Debiste de haberme dicho, es horrible, es horrible enterarte que tú mejor amigo te haya ocultado algo así Soul! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! Pero acabo de darme cuenta que me equivoque –susurro mientras bajaba su mirada y su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

- ¡¿De qué hablas Maka? ¡Claro que somos amigos! – dije mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la acercaba a mí para abrazarla. – Lo hemos sido desde que nos conocemos Maka.

- Eso es mentira – dijo mientras se separaba bruscamente de mí – Si de verdad fuéramos amigos, no me hubieras ocultado algo así Soul.

- Entiende Maka – Me acerque lentamente hasta ella, pero Maka solo retrocedía – No sabia de que forma decírtelo, dime, ¿Tú que hubieras hecho si descubrieras que mi 'novia' me esta engañando? ¿Eh?

Silencio…

- ¡Te… lo hubiera… di…dicho, para no verte sufrir después Soul! – dijo entre sollozos.

- Yo… lo siento – dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Un simple 'lo siento' no arregla las cosas Soul – susurro quedamente – Creo… creo que es mejor ya no ser amigos.

¿Qué?...

¿Había escuchado bien?

Maka ya no quería ser mi amiga…

- ¿Qué? – pregunte mientras mis ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos y mirándola fijamente.

- Lo que escuchaste, es mejor ya no ser amigos, por que los 'mejores amigos' si eso es lo qué somos, no se mienten como tú lo hiciste Soul – Maka volvió a bajar la mirada, pero pude notar como muchas más lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

- No Maka, perdóname yo…no quería decirte por que…

- ¡No me importa por que lo hiciste, ya no me importa Soul! – Grito mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas – No… yo no te puedo perdonar una cosa así, si se supone que en una verdadera amistad no hay mentiras, entonces lo nuestro no es una verdadera amistad.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Maka tenía razón, todos habían tenido razón, debí de haberle dicho todo a ella desde un principio. Realmente soy un estúpido ¿no?

- Lo mejor es dejar de ser amigo Soul… - Susurro, la mire completamente sorprendido – Olvídate que alguna vez fuimos amigos, que alguna vez fuimos técnico y arma, que alguna vez nos conocimos, olvida todo de mí, así como yo me olvidare de ti.

Sentí como mi corazón se detenía por unos momentos, los segundos se hicieron eternos, apreté fuertemente mis puños.

_- Y bien Soul, ¿no era eso lo que querías?, ¿no querías olvidarte de tu amiguita para siempre?_

El diablillo comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas, eso era verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?

- Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien – respondí casi sin voz al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta para no mirarla al rostro.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, solo podía escucharse el rebotar de las gotas de lluvia en el suelo y los truenos, hasta que Maka camino hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Lo sabia, sabía que había estado mal ocultarle eso a Maka, yo quería evitar que ella sufriera y en realidad empeore por completo la situación, sufrió y por mi culpa, ahora más que nunca tenía que alejarme de ella para siempre…

* * *

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Maka no me hablaba, ni siquiera me miraba nada, seguía viviendo en el departamento con ella, pero a pesar de eso manteníamos distancia. Sobre todo ella...

Ya les había contado a Kid y Black Star lo que ocurrió aquel día y ellos me dijeron que no estaba bien dejar las cosas así que tenia que hablar con Maka, pero eso era imposible.

Suspire al mismo tiempo que metía mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

- ¡Hey Soul! – escuche la voz de Black Star a mis espaldas, detuve mi paso y voltee a verlo, con él estaba Kid.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Cómo que te vas en tres días? – preguntaron ambos completamente sorprendidos y al unisonó.

Los mire durante un momento y después baje la mirada.

- Ya se enteraron ¿no? – Alce la mirada y sonreí amargamente – Shinigami-sama dijo que el alma de Danielle y la mía ya están en sincronía así que decidió que ya es hora que me vaya.

- ¿Te iras así como así y no arreglaras el asunto con Maka? – pregunto Black Star mientras me miraba completamente serio.

- Entiendan chicos, ella no quiere verme ni mucho menos hablarme o tenerme cerca, lo mejor es que me vaya de una buena vez y la deje vivir en paz.

- Eso no esta bien y lo sabes Soul – Hablo Kid mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Ya… saben tengo que empezar a hacer mis maletas de una vez, nos vemos – me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta el departamento.

Aunque no quisiera tendría que decirle adiós a todo lo que conocía, a mis amigos, a Death City, al Shibusen y a Maka al amor de mi vida…

Suspire al mismo tiempo que entraba con desgano al departamento, supuse que por el silencio que había Maka no estaba en casa.

Es mejor así…

Camine hasta mi habitación y del armario saque una maleta, comencé a guardar ropa lentamente dentro de ella, chasquee la lengua cuando me di cuenta que me hacía falta unos pantalones, seguramente estaban con la colada de ropa.

Salí de mi habitación y camine hasta llegar donde estaba colgada la última colada de ropa, cogí los pantalones y me di la vuelta, pero al hacerlo quede frente a frente con Maka. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, baje mi rostro y nuevamente camine hasta mi habitación.

Pero una voz, _su voz_, hizo que detuviera mi paso y volteara a verla.

- Soul – susurro, la mire sorprendido por unos minutos, pero luego la felicidad comenzó a invadirme, me sentía feliz después de una semana Maka volvía a hablarme.

- Dime – respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero no contesto en lugar de eso, se acerco rápidamente hasta mí y me abrazo fuertemente, me sorprendí, pero no tarde en corresponderle el abrazo, comencé a sentir como algunas lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta pero no me importo.

Estuvimos abrazados durante un rato hasta que Maka se separo de mí y me miro fijamente, de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas las cuales limpie con una de mis manos.

- Soul…yo…perdóname por favor, no quería decirte todas las cosas que te dije ese día – dijo entre sollozos mientras más lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas – Yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, perdóname por favor.

Me acerque hasta ella y le di un tierno beso en su frente, ella me miro sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

- Perdóname tú a mí por no haberte dicho nada Maka, fui un estúpido por habértelo ocultado y estabas en todo tu derecho de enojarte – dije con arrepentimiento para después bajar la mirada.

- ¿Te parece si olvidamos que eso paso y volvemos a ser amigos? – pregunto con una tierna sonrisa y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- ¡Claro! – conteste feliz mientras volvía a abrazarla.

- Nee Soul, ¿vas a darte una ducha? – pregunto Maka, me separe un poco de ella y mire que estaba señalando el pantalón que tenia entre mis manos.

Suspire y después sonreí amargamente.

- No – dije algo triste, Maka me miro fijamente – Es para mi maleta.

- ¿Maleta? – pregunto sorprendida.

- ¿No te has enterado aún?

Maka negó con la cabeza.

- ¿De que?

- Maka… me voy en tres días – respondí con la mirada baja.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Se supone que te ibas hasta que tú alma y la de Danielle estuvieran en completa sintonía – dijo Maka mientras sus hermosos ojos se abrían cada vez más grande.

- Lo se, yo también me sorprendí pero fue una orden de Shinigami-sama así que no puedo hacer nada – dije resignado.

Por su cara Maka parecía no dar crédito a lo escuchaba.

- Pero no te puedes ir aún Soul.

- Ni yo no me quiero ir tan pronto Maka, pero te prometo que seguiremos en contacto – sonreí para tratar de calmar un poco a Maka.

Maka bajo la mirada por algunos minutos, pero luego se acerco a mi y volvió a abrazarme.

* * *

**Maka POV.**

Me acerque hasta Soul y lo abrace.

Sentí como unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, _tres días_, en solo tres días Soul se iba a ir para siempre y ya no lo volvería a ver.

No volvería a ver al hombre que más amo en el mundo.

Hace unos días hable con Tsubaki y le conté todo lo que había pasado, ella como siempre me escucho y me hizo ver la realidad, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Soul, nunca deje de estarlo.

Pero es obvio que el no esta enamorado de mí. Soul jamás se fijaría en mí.

- Hey Maka todo estará bien, seguiremos en contacto te lo prometo – Dijo Soul mientras me separaba de su cuerpo y me miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

- V-vale – dije mientras me separaba un poco de él y secaba mis lágrimas las cuales al parecer no querían dejar de salir, entonces sentí la cálida mano de Soul sobre una de mis mejillas que limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

- Ya no llores Maka, no me gusta verte triste.

- Gomen, es que es difícil esta situación…Pero prometo que el día de tu partida no llorare – dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías y le sonreía.

_Tal vez no vayas a llorar frente a él Maka, pero seguramente cuando regreses al departamento y te encuentres tú sola lloraras…_ Me decía mi conciencia pero no pude ignorarla, por que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y yo terminaría llorando.

Pude escuchar como Soul suspiraba para después volver a mirarme con una sonrisa.

- Vale Maka, pero no prometas algo que no vas a poder cumplir – dijo Soul en tono burlón, se acerco hasta mi frente y deposito otro beso en ella, me sonroje – Ahora tengo que terminar mi maleta.

- Soul – sujete fuertemente su mano para impedir que caminara – Yo… ¿Crees qué tú y yo podamos tener una última misión?

- ¿Última misión? – Pregunto Soul un tanto sorprendido mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Si, antes de dejar de ser Arma y Técnico para _siempre_ – dije un poco triste pero con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Soul pareció dudarlo por un minuto pero luego sonrió de manera torcida.

- Vale – respondió feliz. – Entonces tendremos que hablar con Shinigami-sama para que nos de una última misión.

Asentí al mismo tiempo que secaba algunas lágrimas, Soul me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y después me abrazo.

- Ya no llores Maka – susurro tiernamente en mi oreja mientras me juntaba más a su cuerpo, me tense por un momento pero después sonreí y lo abrace.

No dejaría que Soul se fuera. Oh no, no puedo dejar ir al hombre que amo hare todo lo posible para que se quede a mi lado y definitivamente aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar solos para decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos de una vez.

* * *

_Si ya se, joder me tarde demasiado en este capítulo para que al final me quedara todo gay y corto D: aww! pero bueno -w- además tuve un pequeña depresión por algo que me dijeron n_nU y me hizo sentir como una mala persona pero, al final descubrí que no fue mi culpa :D(Gracias a todos mis amigos por el apoyo), En fin~¿adivinen que más? Me regreso el trauma con los zombies *OO*, y oh si, descubrí que mi nuevo amor imposible es Leon S. Kennedy(?)(Si, el de Resident Evil 2 y 4) haha ok no ._. Bueno OwO, advierto de una vez que el próximo capítulo es el final -w- y ewe tendrá lemmon y pues ya para finalizar ewe gracias por los reviews :3! Cuídense & Suerte en todo! ;D_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D!~ _

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	10. Cap9 Stay With Me

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. Pero la historia es completamente mía :3! **_

_**Advertencia: **__Contiene lemmon, haya ustedes si se trauman D: ok no xD –Huye a Japón(?)- _

_¡New Capítulo! ¡Disfruten! ¡El Proximo capítulo será el final!_

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas…**_

_**Cap.9 Stay With Me.**_

_**Maka POV.**_

Suspire para después entrar con Soul al Shibusen, ambos quedamos parados frente a la pizarra de misiones y buscamos una que nos gustara a ambos, pero ninguna nos llamaba la atención. Soul suspiro derrotado y luego me miro con una sonrisa.

- No hay ninguna misión cool – dijo sin algo de ánimos mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Lo sé – respondí de la misma manera – Mejor hablemos con Shinigami-sama, tal vez él tenga una misión importante que pueda darnos.

- Si, creo que eso es lo mejor.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la Death Room, pero en el camino nos encontramos a Kid con Liz y Patty, y al parecer estas dos le estaban diciendo algo al pobre por que Kid estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

- Hola Soul, Maka – nos saludo Kid con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero se notaba nervioso.

- Hola Kid – saludamos Soul y yo al unisonó.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? No se supone que deberías estar haciendo tus maletas Soul – Kid y las hermanas Thompson ladearon un poco su cabeza pidiéndole a Soul una explicación, yo baje triste la mirada, me dolía recordar que Soul se va en unos cuantos días.

- Etto… Sí pero queremos hablar con Shinigami-sama – respondió Soul un tanto nervioso.

- ¡Oh! – respondieron las hermanas Thompson y Kid al unisonó.

Kid miró de una extraña forma a Soul, él simplemente negó con la cabeza, como si se comunicaran mentalmente. Kid suspiro pero después sonrió.

- Bien en ese caso, vayan con mi padre, en estos momentos no está haciendo nada importante – Kid sonrió y nosotros asentimos.

Nos despedimos de él y de las hermanas Thompson, las cuales me miraban con una sonrisa algo, extraña, pero no le tome importancia y comencé a caminar hacia la Death Room con Soul.

Al llegar ahí Soul abrió las grandes puertas y dejo que yo pasara primero para después entrar él.

- ¡Hola Soul-kun, Maka-chan! – saludo felizmente Shinigami-sama.

- Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama – saludamos al unisonó e hicimos una reverencia en cuanto quedamos frente al gran dios de la muerte.

- ¿Qué les trae por aquí chicos? – Shinigami-sama comenzó a mover sus grandes manos de un lado a otro con felicidad.

- Etto… Pues verá Shinigami-sama, Soul y yo nos preguntábamos si usted podría darnos una última misión – dije un poco nerviosa. Shinigami-sama nos observo durante un tiempo.

- Claro Maka-chan~ - dijo Shinigami-sama feliz – Tengo una misión que planeaba dársela a Kid-kun pero ya lo he mandado a muchas, así que ustedes pondrán tomarla.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntamos Soul y yo al unisonó.

- Si, la misión es en Las Vegas una bruja ah estado atacando a varias personas sin razón alguna.

¿Acababa de decir en Las Vegas?

Tanto mis ojos como los de Soul se abrieron como dos platos.

- En… ¿Las Vegas? – pregunto Soul sin poder creerlo.

- Si, ¿Por qué?, ¿Sucede algo malo Soul-kun? – pregunto algo preocupado Shinigami-sama.

Soul negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Bien~ entonces ¿aceptan la misión o no?

- C…Claro – contestamos ambos al unisonó.

- En ese caso, vayan a preparar sus cosas chicos, salen en una hora rumbo a Las Vegas – anunció felizmente Shinigami-sama. - Oh y Soul-kun no olvides llevar tu maleta, ya que una vez que acaben con la misión tú te iras a Japón. Te hare llegar tu boleto.

Soul asintió.

Hicimos una reverencia y salimos de la Death Room sin decir nada acerca de la misión.

Escuche a Soul suspirar para después voltear a verme con una sonrisa torcida. Pero en esta se notaba algo de tristeza.

- Las Vegas – murmuro.

- Las Vegas – Repetí. – No pensé que volveríamos ahí.

- Viéndole el lado bueno, una vez que derrotemos a la bruja podemos ir a la capilla de aquel hotel y divorciarnos – dijo Soul.

¿El lado bueno?

Sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir y se rompía en cientos de pedazos.

- Divorciarnos – murmure para mi misma pero al parecer Soul me escuchó claramente.

- Si, volverás a ser una mujer libre.

Miré a Soul con una sonrisa fingida.

El problema es que yo no quiero ser una mujer libre. Apreté fuertemente los puños y detuve mi paso. Soul me miro un tanto confundido.

- ¿Pasa algo, Maka? – pregunto.

- ¿Eh? Ah no nada – negué con la cabeza para después volver a sonreírle falsamente – Mejor vámonos al departamento de una vez.

- ¿Seguras que estás bien? – Volvió a preguntarme.

- Si, estoy segura – Lo tomé por la mano para comenzar a caminar hasta la salida del Shibusen.

Cuando llegamos hasta su moto, él subió primero, yo me acerque lentamente para después subirme, me abracé fuertemente a su torso y hundí mi cabeza en su espalda.

Después que llegamos al departamento, comenzamos a empacar nuestras cosas. Yo solo hice una pequeña maleta pero la de Soul era más grande. Baje la mirada un poco triste.

- Maka – me llamó Soul, volteé a verlo – Ya dime que tienes, estás rara desde la mañana.

- Estoy bien Soul, ¿Qué no confías en mí?

- No es eso Maka, es que me preocupas – Dijo con preocupación. – Siento que hay algo que te molesta y no quieres decírmelo.

- Es que, es difícil hacerme la idea que te vas…para siempre – dije casi en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sentí como las cálidas manos de Soul se posaban sobre mis mejillas y levantaba mi rostro para que lo mirara fijamente, al alzar la mirada vi como él tenía una tierna sonrisa en su boca.

- Todo estará bien, nos mantendremos en contacto te lo prometo – Y dicho esto besó tiernamente mi frente. Me sonrojé. – Ahora hay que irnos o sino perderemos el avión.

- S-si.

* * *

Suspire mientras veía por la ventanilla del avión.

Me estiré un poco para luego acomodarme en los pocos cómodos asientos del avión. Mire a Soul de reojo, él escuchaba música tranquilamente en su Ipod. En verdad lo extrañaría demasiado.

Poco a poco sentí el sueño apoderarse de mi cuerpo hasta que no pude más y me quedé completamente dormida.

En cuanto el avión aterrizo fuimos hasta el hotel, pedimos una habitación. El único problema fue que solo había una cama matrimonial en la habitación.

- Etto… supongo que compartiremos la cama – susurro Soul mientras se sonrojaba.

- Si…eso creo – susurre también sonrojada.

Hubo silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que Soul volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te parece si dejamos nuestras cosas y después vamos a investigar? – Pregunto, para después mirarme con una sonrisa.

- V-vale – conteste con una sonrisa.

Dejamos las maletas en la habitación y salimos del hotel en busca de señales de la bruja. Estuvimos preguntando durante un rato a las personas que habían sobrevivido al ataque de la bruja.

Seguimos las indicaciones que nos habían dado sobre el avistamiento de la bruja y llegamos casi a la salida de la ciudad, cuando sentí el alma de una bruja.

- Soul… - le llamé.

- ¿Hmm?

- Transfórmate. – le ordené.

- ¿Esta aquí? – Preguntó a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza. Pude ver de reojo como Soul sonreía torcidamente para después caer sobre mis manos transformado en guadaña.

Apenas iba a comenzar a caminar cuando una risa poco melodiosa invadió mis oídos.

- Miren nada más que tenemos aquí un par de ovejitas lejos de su rebaño – Dijo la bruja mientras aparecía para después sonreír macabramente – ¿Adivinen qué? Yo soy el lobo.

- Y yo soy una ovejita que sabe defenderse muy bien – sonreí retadoramente a lo que la bruja chasqueó la lengua molesta. - Y ¿Adivina que? Vengo a quedarme con tu alma.

La bruja volvió a reír.

- No me hagas reír muchachita, la que se va a quedar con sus almas soy yo – la bruja sonrío – Déjenme presentarles a mis lindos cachorritos. Vengan bebés.

Y de detrás de los arbustos salieron unos lobos, sus ojos eran completamente rojos, su pelaje era grisáceo y enseñaban sus afilados dientes. Me hice un poco hacia atrás. Pero apenas me moví uno de los lobos se me lanzó encima y a duras penas pude esquivarlo.

Y luego de ese primer ataque los demás lobos comenzaron a atacarme, pero yo los esquivaba ágilmente y matando a uno que otro. A lo que la bruja gruñía molesta mientras llamaba a más de sus _'cachorritos_'. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que había matado a todos sus lobos.

La bruja me miro con odio.

- Ya me hartaste – Gruño molesta – Es hora de presentarte a mi linda y pequeña mascota.

- Ten cuidado Maka – murmuro Soul. Yo solo apreté fuertemente el mango de la guadaña. Un feo gruñido se escucho a lo lejos, me puse en posición de ataque para esperar a la mascota de la bruja. Un lobo muchísimo más grande que los otros apareció frente a mí. De su boca escurría lo que parecía ser sangre y me miraba con ganas de devorarme.

- ¿Te gusta mi mascota? – Pregunto la bruja con una sonrisa sádica – Como mataste a todos mis bebés, el se encargara de matarte, ve por ellos lindura.

El lobo gruño molesto y se me lanzó encima, lo esquivé mientras el quería morderme, logre lastimarlo un par de veces, la bruja miraba con odio e impotencia la escena. El lobo logro rozarme un poco con sus largas y afiladas garras la pierna a lo que gemí de dolor.

- ¡Maka! – Exclamó Soul. Mientras se reflejaba por la guadaña - ¿Estás bien?

- Si estoy bien, solo me rozó – respondí. – Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Soul sonrió torcidamente.

El animal volvió a lanzárseme encima pero me hice hacia atrás y en un hábil movimiento logre partirlo por la mitad. Sonreí satisfecha mientras la bruja soltaba un chillido de dolor al ver a su mascota morir.

- ¡Maldita zorra! – Grito completamente enfurecida – ¡Mataste a mi bebé! Eso jamás podre perdonártelo, te matare.

Empezó a lanzarme hechizos los que yo con un poco de suerte lograba esquivar. La bruja reía descontroladamente mientras se me lanzaba encima, sus ojos se ponían completamente rojos, sus cabellos dorados cambiaron a color gris y sus dientes se volvían completamente afilados. Me alejé lo suficiente de ella.

- ¿Lista Maka? – pregunto Soul mientras se reflejaba en la guadaña.

Sonreí.

- Siempre.

- ¡RESONANCIA DEL ALMA! –gritamos ambos al unisonó mientras sentía a mi alma conectarse con la de Soul – ¡CAZA BRUJAS!

Me lancé contra la bruja logrando partir su cuerpo por la mitad, quedando solo de ella su pequeña alma roja, sonreí mientras Soul volvía a su forma humana y tomaba el alma entre sus manos.

- Buen trabajo, Maka – sonrío.

- Buen provecho, Soul – sonreí y Soul río.

&.&.&.&.&.&

En cuanto llegamos al hotel me deje caer sobre la cama completamente agotada. Soul me miraba un tanto preocupado y serio. Rodeé los ojos y luego lo mire fijamente. La guerra de miradas duro unos minutos hasta que yo suspire derrotada.

- Solo fue un roce, estoy bien – le dije mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y alzaba el pulgar en señal de triunfo, ahora fue él quien suspiro derrotado. – Me daré una ducha.

Me levanté de la cama, tome ropa limpia y camine hasta el baño.

Cuando termine de ducharme me puse mi pijama que no era más que una camiseta que me había regalado Soul hace un tiempo y un pequeño short, no me puse sujetador ya que nunca me había gustado dormir con el. Salí del baño y mire a Soul el cual buscaba ropa limpia dentro de su maleta.

- ¿Vas a darte una ducha también? – pregunte mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla.

- Si – respondió mientras caminaba hasta el baño y entraba en el.

* * *

**Soul POV.**

Suspire al mismo tiempo que encendía la ducha, sonreí en cuanto sentí las gotas de agua resbalar por mi cuerpo desnudo y de un momento a otro a mi cabeza vinieron imágenes de lo sexy que se ve Maka en pijama. Negué con la cabeza en cuanto ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente. Tengo que aprender a controlarme.

Salí del baño con mi pantalón, pero no abroche el botón y deje el cierre abajo, de todos modos lo iba a quitar cuando me durmiera. Observe a Maka quien estaba sobre la cama mirando entretenidamente el techo. Ella volteo a verme y me regalo una bella sonrisa. En verdad iba a extrañar esa sonrisa.

- Creo que es hora de dormir – dije mientras volteaba a ver el reloj que se encontraba sobre una mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las 11:40 pm.

- Si – contesto Maka mientras se acomodaba en la cama, me quite el pantalón y me acosté a su lado – Buenas noches Soul.

- Buenas noches Maka – dije para después cerrar los ojos.

Me revolví un tanto incomodo bajo las sabanas no había podido conciliar el sueño, mire el reloj, eran las 2:30 am me sente en la orilla de la cama para luego llevar una mano hasta mi cabello y revolverlo un poco. Era difícil aceptar que en unas cuantas horas partiría hasta Japón dejando a todos lo que quiero atrás. Baje la mirada triste y después suspire.

- Soul, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una voz a mi espalda, gire mi cuerpo para encontrarme a Maka mirándome cansada pero con preocupación mientras se tallaba su ojo izquierdo con una de sus manos.

- Si estoy bien, es solo que no podía dormir no fue mi intención despertarte – dije con una sonrisa.

Maka negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. – Yo tampoco podía dormir.

- Pero hay que descansar si queremos levantarnos temprano para ir a la capilla y… divorciarnos – dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Yo no quería que Maka se sintiera atada de alguna forma a mí, además de que ella no me ama, así que lo mejor era divorciarnos.

- S-si – susurro para después bajar la mirada tiste – Soul, yo tengo que decirte algo.

- Dime – miré a Maka la cual jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas – Oi Maka, ¿Estás bien?

Maka asintió al mismo tiempo que llegaba hasta donde estaba yo y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama también. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas apretándola fuertemente, la miré sorprendido pero su flequillo cubría su rostro y no pude verla bien.

- Ma… - No pude continuar hablando por que los labios de Maka no me lo permitieron. Sus labios se movían impacientes contra los míos tarde un poco en captar la situación, así que no pude corresponder a su inesperado beso. Y cuando Maka se iba a separar de mí no se lo permití ya que fui yo quien la beso.

¿Era un sueño? No lo sé y no me importaba. Yo solo quería hacer _mía_ a Maka esa noche, sin importar si era un sueño o no.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en nuestros pulmones. Miré fijamente a Maka, estaba completamente sonrojada pero me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro para después darme un abrazo.

- Soul yo… - susurro en mi oreja.

- Shh, no digas nada – dije para después volver a besarla. Pero esta vez se volvió apasionado conforme los segundos pasaban. Tomé a Maka por la cintura haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre mis piernas para poder besarla mejor. Quise profundizar un poco el beso por lo que lamí los labios de Maka haciendo que ella abriera la boca lo que aproveche para meter mi lengua.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraban jugando dentro de nuestras bocas, memorizando el sabor contrario. De un momento a otro recosté a Maka sobre la cama quedando yo encima de ella, me separé de sus labios para comenzar a bajar por su cuello dejando ligeras marcas rojas por donde pasaba mis labios. Ella comenzó a gemir pero no tan fuerte como me hubiera gustado. Sus manos se encontraban en mi cabello el cual ella enredaba entre sus dedos y lo jalaba lentamente.

Sus gemidos aumentaron cuando sintió como mis manos se metían lentamente por debajo de su camiseta para dormir. Sonreí cuando sentí como mis manos llegaban hasta sus pechos y Maka volvía a gemir de placer. Lentamente comencé a acariciar sus pechos haciendo que ella soltara uno que otro gemido placentero.

Retiré mis manos de sus pechos ya que ahora éstas se encontraban muy ocupadas acariciando los muslos de Maka mientras yo besaba con ternura y pasión sus labios, pero el beso se rompió cuando Maka soltó un gemido de placer al sentir una de mis manos rozar sin pudor alguno su intimidad por debajo de la tela de su molesto short. Saqué mi mano de ahí para concentrarme en desabotonarle lentamente su camisa. Hasta que por fin pude quitarla y observar su perfecto par de pechos, volví a besarla en los labios para infundirle confianza, ya que había comenzado a notar su nerviosismo. Cuando noté que Maka había dejado de sentirse nerviosa, comencé a juguetear un poco con sus pechos besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos y mordiendo sus pezones solo para escucharla gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Su molesto short también termino perdido en algún lugar de la habitación, dejándola únicamente en sus bragas azules. Volvimos a besarnos, de un momento a otro Maka nos obligó a girar quedando ella encima de mí. Comenzó con un beso en mis labios para después ir bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho. El cual lamió un poco logrando que yo soltará gruñidos de placer y sus dedos repasaban mi cicatriz lentamente.

Ambos gemimos de placer cuando Maka comenzó a mover sus caderas contras las mías y su intimidad se restregaba contra mi erección aún por encima de la ropa era completamente placentero. Volvimos a girar quedando yo encima de ella, otra vez. Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y se veía completamente hermosa, pase mi mano por una de sus mejillas, su cálida mano se posó sobre la mía, mientras volvíamos a sonreírnos.

Ésta vez fue ella la que juntó nuestros labios en otro apasionado beso, me separé un poco de ella para besar sus mejillas y bajar nuevamente por su cuello, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su vientre y detenerme ahí para besarla en esa parte mientras mis manos se encontraban quitando lentamente sus bragas. Cuando las quité, regresé a sus labios para seguir besándola y las nerviosas manos de Maka trataban de quitarme mis apretados bóxers, los cuales también se perdieron en la habitación.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas, para después volver a besarla en los labios, Maka colocó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello para estar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos. El beso se rompió cuando ella gimió al sentir mi miembro muy cerca de su intimidad. Sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura dándome el espacio para poder entrar en ella.

Y con un beso, la penetré, un quejido escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda, la besé tiernamente en sus labios mientras me movía lentamente en su interior. Pero pronto un gemido de placer salió de su boca indicándome que todo estaba bien por lo que comencé a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez.

- ¡S-Soul!... ¡Ahh!... ¡Más!... ¡S-Soul! – decía Maka entre gemidos, le di un fugaz beso en los labios para después aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente contra las mías aumentando así el placer y la lujuria que sentíamos en esos momentos.

Maka había dejado de gemir solo para comenzar a gritar cada vez más fuerte. Lo cual me hacia enloquecer y la embestía con más fuerza, nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso que no tardo en romperse por culpa de todos los gemidos y gritos de placer que escapaban de nuestras bocas.

Mis embestidas aumentaban mientras que Maka se aferraba fuertemente a mi espalda y enterraba sus uñas en ella. Yo me aferré a sus caderas para darle más impulso a mis embestidas mientras sentía como me adentraba cada vez más en ella, Maka gritaba y se retorcía de placer mientras sus jadeos llenaban por completa la oscura habitación. Estábamos cerca de terminar lo sabíamos, así que aumente una vez más el ritmo de las embestidas.

Hasta que el cuerpo de Maka se arqueo por completo contra mi pecho mientras gritaba mi nombre de placer y sus piernas apretaban fuertemente mi caderas, yo solté un gruñido de placer al mismo tiempo que me _derramaba_ en su húmedo interior y escondía mi rostro en el hueco que quedaba su cuello.

Nuestra respiración era completamente rápida y ambos jadeábamos por un poco de oxigeno para nuestros pulmones, miré a Maka fijamente tenia los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, bese tiernamente sus labios haciendo que ella abriera sus hermosos jades.

- ¿Es un sueño? – pregunté casi en un susurro.

Sentí como Maka pellizcaba un poco mi brazo para después reír infantilmente. La mire con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo.

- Yo creo que no – sonrío haciendo que yo le diera un beso en sus labios, lo que ella aprovecho para morder mi labio inferior – Te amo Soul.

Sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente contra mi pecho mientras la felicidad invadía por completo mi cuerpo y le daba un beso en sus suaves labios.

- Yo también te amo – susurre contra sus labios, cuando separamos nuestros labios Maka me abrazó fuertemente. Lentamente bajó sus piernas de mis caderas lo que aproveche para salir despacio de su interior y caer completamente cansado a su lado.

Maka rodó y se acomodó sobre mi pecho, me estiré un poco para alcanzar la sábana y poder taparnos a ambos, después de eso abracé a Maka mientras ella hacia pequeños circulitos en mi pecho y yo en su espalda.

- No te vayas Soul, quédate conmigo – murmuró con su voz cargada de tristeza.

- Lo siento Maka, sabes que no puedo hacer nada, pero te prometo que estaremos en contacto te hablare siempre – dije para después darle un beso en su frente y juntarla más a mí. Maka alzó su rostro para mirarme fijamente.

- Algún día regresaras y estaremos juntos ¿Verdad? – pude notar como un par de lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Maka, las cuales limpié rápidamente.

- Te lo prometo – Y la besé tiernamente en sus labios – De todos modos eres _mi_ esposa, así que no puedo dejarte sola por mucho tiempo, otros chicos se aprovecharían de mi ausencia para conquistarte y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Maka rió.

- Pero yo solo te amo a ti – Ahora fue ella quien me besó.

- Y yo a ti – sonreí contra sus labios – ahora hay que dormir un poco, mañana será un día largo y estoy cansado.

- Que poco aguantas Evans – dijo Maka en tono burlón mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- No me tientes Albarn, ¿O debería decir Señora Evans? – Ambos reímos al mismo tiempo para después darnos un beso en los labios y caer completamente dormidos al instante.

* * *

_Asdfasdf (?) -se lanza de un puente(?)- "Help Me Leon(?)" haha ok no ewé! xD! Bueno OwO el tan esperado Lemmon aww se que no me quedó muy bien, pero es la segunda vez que escribo algo así, xD escribir lemmon trauma e.e(?) ok no xD Bien OwO siento haber tardado tanto pero es que tenia varias cosas que hacer ewe, además de que me quedaba chateando con la Ruki en el msn y se me iba el tiempo sin hacer nada xD. Este capítulo lo hice mientras escuchaba canciones de amistades peligrosas y también escuchando la canción de Déjame entrar de Moenia *O* canciones muy buenas enserio ;D!, bueno owo gracias por los reviews y ewe hare otro capítulo más :3 xD apuesten, Soul se va o no? *O* xD Bueno ya OwO cuídense mucho y suerte en todo ;D!_

_Solo 6 Días para el cumpleaños de mi mamá y 7 días para el mío! *O* me siento vieja xD_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	11. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

Lo sé, me odian -w- whatever, espero que les guste el epilogo. Aunque está algo corto :P Gomen ewé

* * *

_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas.**_

_**Epilogo.**_

**Soul POV.**

**. . .**

Comencé a despertar apenas sentí como algo o alguien se movía sobre mi pecho, sonreí después de recordar lo que pasó entre Maka y yo anoche y no pude evitar abrazarla para acercarla más a mí y darle un beso en su frente.

Maka se estiró un poco y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buenos días – saludó y después bostezó.

- Buenos días – le devolví el saludó y la besé en sus labios. - ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bien, aunque tengo un poco de sueño – Maka talló uno de sus ojos con su mano mientras me sonreía – ¿Y tú?

- Bien, pero ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes suerte que me vaya hoy – Maka me miró sorprendida y algo triste – Porque si me quedará todas la mañanas despertarías con sueño, como hoy.

Sonreí y Maka se sonrojó completamente.

- Eres un pervertido – dijo mientras se cubría por completo con la sábana.

Reí un poco.

- Vamos Maka no te escondas – dije mientras metía las manos por debajo de las sábanas y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a Maka.

- No Soul, jajaja ¡basta! Jajaja por favor.

- No voy a parar hasta que salgas de ahí – Sonreí mientras le seguía haciendo cosquillas a Maka, hasta que por fin se quitó la sábana del rostro y vi su hermosa sonrisa.

- Eres malo – dijo mientras hacia un puchero como niña pequeña e inflaba las mejillas.

La miré con una sonrisa por un rato.

- Te amo – le dije.

Maka me miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas y también algo sorprendida pero después sonrió y me dio un apasionado beso en la boca.

- Yo también – habló contra mis labios cuando nos separamos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato hasta que volví a hablar.

- No quiero irme y dejarte sola, Maka – dije tristemente.

- Yo entiendo Soul, es tu deber como Death Scythe irte a Japón, yo esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario – Maka acarició suavemente mi mejilla y me sonrió.

Sonreí y la besé tiernamente. Beso que con el paso de los segundos se fue haciendo apasionado y sólo no separábamos cuando nuestros pulmones nos exigían oxigeno. Me acomodé encima de ella mientras seguíamos besándonos y mis manos acariciaban lentamente su cuerpo haciendo que Maka gimiera de placer.

Y cuando ya era momento de lo inevitable me acomodé entre sus piernas listo para entrar en ella una vez más hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió.

- Demonios – murmuré, ¿Cómo era posible que nos interrumpieran justo en ese momento? Maka rió un poco.

- Anda Soul, ve a ver quién es.

- Vale, pero no te muevas de aquí porque aun no termino contigo – dije seductoramente y con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no pienso moverme de aquí – Maka sonrió.

Busqué mis pantalones en el suelo y me los puse, me levante de la cama y caminé hasta llegar a la puerta.

- Buenos días – saludó un hombre algo mayor en cuanto abrí la puerta. – ¿Usted es el señor Evans?

- Buenos días, si yo soy Soul Evans – respondí.

El señor sonrió mientras me entregaba un par de sobres. Los tomé.

- Los manda Shinigami-sama desde Death City, uno es para usted y el otro es para la señorita Albarn, se está alojando con usted según tengo entendido.

- ¿Eh? Ah si, pero ella está dormida – dije mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

- Oh que bien, bueno señor Evans, tengo que irme, que tenga muy buen día – El señor se despidió amablemente y después se fue tarareando una canción.

Cerré la puerta y caminé de regreso a la habitación, abrí uno de los sobres y entristecí al darme cuenta que era mi boleto hacia Japón, suspiré tristemente, mientras me acercaba hasta la cama donde Maka me esperaba sentada.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó.

- Un trabajador del hotel, nos trajo esto – dije sin ánimos mientras le daba su sobre a Maka.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente, su rostro entristeció cuando vio su boleto.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

- Las diez – dije después de mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la pared.

- El avión sale a las 12:00 pm – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada tristemente.

Me acerqué hasta ella y la abrace, poco a poco comencé a sentir como Maka lloraba.

- No llores Maka, aun tenemos dos horas más para estar juntos – susurré cerca de su oreja.

Maka se separó un poco de mí y se secó las lágrimas.

- Tienes razón Soul – sonrió dulcemente y no pude evitar besarla. – Pero primero me daré una ducha.

- Y, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunté seductoramente contra sus labios.

Rió un poco y me miró seductoramente.

- Creo que si necesitaré un poco de ayuda.

Tomé a Maka entre mis brazos y la guié hasta el baño, bueno y creo ya se deben de imaginar lo que hicimos ahí dentro durante mucho tiempo…

* * *

- Decídete de una vez Maka – le dije algo molesto.

- No molestes Soul – dijo mientras miraba el menú.

Llevábamos cerca de 15 minutos en la cafetería del hotel, ya que Maka no decidía lo que quería comer y yo estaba comenzando a impacientarme. Después de otros 15 minutos decidió lo que quería comer, ahora lo único que faltaba era que nos trajeran el desayuno.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, caminamos un rato por el hotel tomados de las manos y hablando sobre cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la mente, no importaba de qué.

- Oye Maka – La llamé, ella volteó a verme - ¿Qué harás cuando yo me vaya? Me refiero a que si seguirás en el Shibusen.

- Claro, estaba pensando en pedirle a Shinigami-sama que me deje dar clases, porque enserio me gustaría – dijo con una sonrisa.

Reí un poco, ella me miró algo molesta.

- No te burles, Soul – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No me estoy burlando, me rio porque serás una maestra muy cool – sonreí torcidamente y Maka se sonrojó.

Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso, que no tardó en romperse por la falta de oxigeno.

- Ya es un poco tardé, mejor regresemos a la habitación a hacer las maletas – dijo Maka cuando nos separamos.

- Está bien – dije.

Regresamos hasta nuestra habitación e hicimos nuestras maletas para después salir hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos, el avión que iba a Japón ya estaba a punto de abordar, tomé a Maka de la mano y la miré fijamente.

- Te amo demasiado.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Soul, esperaré por ti – Maka sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

- Regresaré ¿vale?, solo espérame – dije para después limpiarle las lágrimas.

- Eso haré.

Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando hasta que nuestras manos se soltaron. Maka seguía mirándome tristemente y muchas más lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

Deje de mirar atrás, si seguía haciéndolo lloraría yo también, y la verdad no quería que ella me mirara llorando tenia que ser fuerte por ambos, suspire mientras seguía caminando hasta que detuve mi paso para mirar atrás y darme cuenta que ya me había separado lo suficiente de Maka.

Fui sacando lentamente mi boleto del sobre, pero al hacerlo una hoja de papel cayó al suelo, me agaché para recogerla y mirar lo que tenia escrito.

"_Soul, eres un grandísimo estúpido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte y dejar a Maka? Amigo, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, NO puedes dejar a la mujer que amas sólo por ser una Death Scythe. Supongo que Maka y tú ya se reconciliaron ¿No? Sino eres un animal. Si ya le dijiste que la amas, me haces sentir orgulloso. En fin amigo, te tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que no te iras a Japón. Mi padre se apiado de ti, bueno no, la verdad bastaba con que le dijeras que no querías irte, asimétrico._

Miré sorprendido la carta, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Seguí leyendo atentamente la carta aun sin entender nada.

_Y adivina cual es la mala, pues si yo me caso, entonces tú también te tendrás que casar con Maka_, _me importa poco que ya estén casados_, _el matrimonio en las Vegas no es del todo valido, así que lo siento amigo. Oh si ya podrás darnos las gracias cuando regreses y digo darnos porque aunque no lo creas Black Star __fue el de la idea de hacer esta carta, fue un milagro el asimétrico ególatra, pensó."_

_En fin, ¡DEJA DE LEER ESTA ESTUPIDA CARTA Y VE CON MAKA DE UNA VEZ, GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL! _

_PD: Si, así como leíste, me caso y ¿con quién crees? Si adivinaste, con Chrona. _

_Death The Kid._

Tardé un poco en entender la carta y en captar la situación, ¿Eso quería decir qué ya no tendría que irme a Japón? ¿Entonces me podría quedarme a estar con Maka y...? Hey un momento…

¡¿KID SE CASA CON CHRONA?

Oh vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Sonreí mientras les agradecía mentalmente a Kid y a Black Star, realmente eran buenos amigos. Sin darme cuenta ya había comenzado a correr buscando a Maka entre todas las personas que estaban ahí.

Hasta que la distinguí a lo lejos, miraba por una de las grandes ventanillas del aeropuerto el avión que iba a las Vegas despegar, Maka lloraba mientras que inútilmente trataba de secarse las lágrimas que no le daban tregua alguna.

- Adiós, Soul – murmuró por lo bajo.

Sonreí y me acerqué por detrás para abrazarla por la cintura, Maka se sorprendió.

- Aun no me eh ido – susurré en su oído.

Maka volteó a verme completamente sorprendida.

- Soul ¿Qué haces? Tu avión ya se fue.

- Lo sé – murmuré.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste? – preguntó.

- Porque no es necesario – sonreí.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Maka ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Te lo explico después, ahora sólo quiero hacer una cosa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Maka mientras sonreía y se secaba las lágrimas.

- Esto – La tomé por su rostro y la acerque a mí hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno beso.

Creo que, después de todo lo que pasamos, por fin podríamos ser felices para siempre…

* * *

_Nota: si, en el capítulo anterior las hermanas Thompson, estaban apoyando coffcoff obligando coff coff a Kid a pedirle matrimonio a Chrona._

_Y así se acaba este fic OwO ok primero discúlpenme por haber tardado en subir la conti Dx tuve algunos problemas, como el cambio tan repentino de casa, después no tenia inter y cuando lo tuve que se descompone mi computadora, luego estuve enferma -w- la vida me odia asdad bueno los agradecimientos:_

_Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, los que dejaron review, los que agregaron la historia sus favoritos y los que me agregaron a mi como autora favorita. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes nwn. Gracias por todo su apoyo. _

_Maka Kagamine, le dice adiós a esta historia…_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8DD~_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


End file.
